The Power of the Night
by Pure Yet Dark
Summary: The world has fallen into chaos and the legendary's have disappeared most think of them to be dead. They are dead, but there is still hope. 22 of them have been reborn, into the unsuspecting bodies of human teenagers. On Hitus for editing! Looking for Beta Reader! Details inside!
1. Prologue

The Power of the Night

Prologue: Twelve Years Ago

A navy blue haired man ran through the forest just outside the small town of Twinleaf holding two small bundles in his arms. Silent tears ran down his face as he ran. He could still hear the screams of his wife and friends as they were torn apart by Team Galatic Steam Rocket's pokemon. He had been able to save two of the three children. His own child Dawn Hikari and the youngest son of Kyle and Marlene Shinji, Paul. He had unable to save Reggie who had been outside playing at the time, it had been his screams of terror that had alerted him that he needed to save the two young children upstairs since they were unable to save themselves.

A loud CRUNCH alerted the man that he was being pursued. " Master Cyrus, the Golbat say they can feel the man through there echo location he is twenty feet away. Shall we attack." It was one of the two female commanders though he wasn't sure which one. He was just glad it wasn't Saturn, his Toxicroak could kill in seconds while the females, Purugly and Skuntank where very slow and couldn't kill as fast.

"No let Daniel run away from us, he's heading toward their secret base on the bottom of Lake Verity that we still haven't found the above ground entrance to. He'll lead us straight toward it. Just continue to follow him until we reach the lake." Stated the monotone voice of the leader of what used to just be Team Galatic. Daniel knew that there was only one option that'll get them to the lake without it being found. Gently waking his child he whispered to her.

"Dawn honey they've found us we need to get to the lake quickly please teleport us there." The child nods her head closing her bright blue eyes her little forehead crinkling in concentration before opening her eyes again to reveal that they were glowing a bright blood red. The three bodies were surrounded in a pink aura before suddenly disappearing without a sound.

"Sir they're gone. One of the two children must have teleported him. Shall we continue to the lake?" The electric blue haired man nodded at his red haired commander. Looks like they'll have to get in the old fashioned way, dive.

Daniel landed with a loud thump on a couch in his area of the cave under the waters of Lake Verity. The impact had woken the small three year old in his arm making him blink in confusion. Paul looked around for his parents or his brother.

"Where Mama, Dada, and Rege?" The small boy asked when he did not see them. Daniel looked at the little boy feeling helpless. How could he tell the child that his parents had been killed without a second thought. That his older brother had been either killed or kidnapped to be turned into a lab Rattata.

"I'm sorry Paul they killed them. I couldn't save them. They killed Dawn's mommy too Paul. I could just barely get you and Dawn out of town. We had to teleport to get to the cave safely. I'm so sorry." Paul looked at the crying man above him and to the again sleeping form of Dawn. Who knew nothing of her mother being killed.

"It okay Dan Dan as long as Dawn don't know it okay." Paul had this feel of determination around him. Suddenly in a level above them there was a loud crash. "Uh oh May and Drew fighting again Dan we better stop them." Daniel nodded and put Dawn in a nearby cradle so she could finish her nap, before taking the three year old's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Your such a meanie Drew! I don't know how we ever became friends!" A three year old girl with her thin brunet hair in pigtails yelled while controlling a massive amount of bright blue energy in her hands preparing to fire it at a four year old with emerald colored hair and eye's who was hovering above her holding a Raggedy Anne doll taunting her with it.

"Drew, May I expect an explanation for this now. May dissipate that Ice Beam, Drew get down here before I get your mother!" May and Drew both stop using there powers and stand guiltily in front of Mr. Hikari. "Now May your side first."

"I was playing with my dolly right where you are right now when Drew came up and took my doll! I asked him to give it back nicely since we were in the middle of playing school but then he used Twister on me and flew up to the cave roof! So I was about to shoot him down with an Ice Beam when you and Paulie came up." May said explaining the situation before Drew could comment. Daniel noticing Drew's guilty look immedently gave him a stern stare.

"Drew why did you do this to May? She was sitting here behaving and she asked nicely for you to give Annie back didn't she." Drew nods guiltily while looking at the floor. He knew he had been mean to her but she was a girl it was his job to tease her right? "Now Drew I won't tell your mother this once but I can't say anything for May or Paul here. You need to learn how to be nice to others." Drew again nodded and gave May her doll, causing her to give Drew a strangling hug before running away to go find Misty.

"Dan." Paul says pulling on Daniel's pant leg. "Will my friendship with Dawn be that weird?" Daniel laughs at they young boys question making Paul frown. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Paul you'll understand when your older trust me." The purple haired boy was still confused but shrugged and pulled away from his favorite uncle and used Faint Attack to go to the top floor to see if Gary would be willing to have a play battle with him. "It's amazing how these kids don't even think themselves as odd for having the ability to use pokemon moves. Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf how long do we have before they find an entrance to the cave?"

_In three to six hours Daniel, everyone else knows. We are ready to wipe the kid's minds at any moment. Remember there is still Lugia, Ho-oh, Groudon, Palkia, Dialga, Jirachi, Regice, Giratina, Entie, Riku, and Zaptos to show themselves. I feel sorry for Suicune, Celebi, and Mew, those poor kids. _Replied Uxie as a loud drill like sound is heard through out the cave. _Oh no they are here sooner then I thought they would. Quick get all the kids in one room and we'll erase their memories of this place and each other._ With that the Lake Trio disappears and in there place are all the children including Dawn who had been woken up by the noise.

"Norman, Mary, Samuel! Come quick their here!" Three new adults come running to Daniel. There was Norman Maple May's father, Mary Hayden Drew's mom, and Samuel Oak, Gary's grandpa. Misty's parents were killed just three weeks ago in what used to be Kanto, it was then that Samuel and Gary had found Misty shivering in the rain and brought her with him here. Mr. Hayden had left long before Drew was even born and May's mom was hiding in Hoenn territory with May's little brother Max.

"Okay everyone we want you to know something, you six and three others have been found, but there are still twelve others who haven't been found. Find them and keep them away from Galatic Steam Rocket. Know that we love you, and always will, goodbye." With that Daniel and the three other adults stood back as the Lake Trio wiped the kid's memories, and sent them away to the different corner's of the continent as the ceiling collapsed and down came Cyrus Nightshade, the Sinnoh leader of Team Galatic Steam Rocket.

"Daniel my friend where are those lovely children you had earlier this evening, I'm sure Reggie would love to see little, Paul, and Dawn again yes?" Daniel smirks at the power hungry man in front of him.

"It seems you have missed them Cyrus, even we do not know where they went so I hope you have a pleasant time searching for them for it seems they have been lost." Cyrus roars in anger and called in Saturn and Toxicroak, his executioners.

"I want them all gone by the time I'm out of this smelly cave Saturn then I want you to call Giovanni for me, these children must be found!" With that Cyrus turned on his heel and singled for the destruction of the cave, with the four adults inside. The adults last thoughts were that, at least the children are safe.

Ten Years Later

"Mom I'm home!" A blue haired girl walked in through the door a bright smile on her face. She had just gotten home from her friend Courtney's house and was very happy because she had been invited to her friends birthday party three days later. The girl stopped in her tracks shock on her face. "Mommy?" She got no reply from the body on the floor with flies crawling out of it's open mouth. "MOMMY!" The girl shrieked as her eyes turned blood red and she suddenly disappeared...

"May, you've been invited to the academy." A girl with chocolate brown hair looked at her father in shock and betrayal.

"You said I didn't have to apply! You LIED to me! You LIED TO ME! I **HATE **YOU!" She shouted as her hands started to form a bright blue energy. "You've BETRAYED ME!" The blue energy glowed brighter and was shot at the man she called her father and froze him. "You're not my daddy, you've never been my daddy you jackass!" With that she ran from the house leaving her frozen father, and her once green eyes turning a crystalline blue.

"Andrew listen to me darling I know you don't want to be like you're father but sweetheart either way you would have to go to the academy. All children must go now, it's the law." An emerald eyed boy glared at the woman who called herself his mother. His 'father' was one of the higher ups in Team Galatic Steam Rocket and he **hated** his father.

"Of course it's a law now. They all want to brainwash us from an impressionable age!" The boy shouts his emerald eyes burning in anger as his brown hair started leaching the same color as his eyes. "I don''t want to go! I refuse to be like him!" The winds started to pick up around the two as the boy shouted. "I refuse to destroy lives like he does! I **REFUSE**!" The glass to the window behind them exploded glass flying everywhere as the boys hair slowly turned back to brown and he ran from the room windows shattering behind him.

"You're going to that Academy if you know what's good for you Ikari. I've had enough of you're stupid stories here and you're lucky they even accepted you into their ranks as a kitchen grunt let alone a future field agent." A fat, dirty man said as he lit a cigar puffing smoke into a small, solemn child's face with a cackle. The boy stood there acting emotionless. "Answer me boy." The child looked up with hateful steel gray eyes and said in a monotone voice.

"Of course I'm lucky to have been accepted to the Galatic Steam Rocket Academy Mr. Champlain." The man smirked at the boy.

"Now go get ready boy, you're plane leaves in an hour." The boy leaves, his face stoic as his gray eyes flashed electric blue for a half second before he heard the man fall onto the ground and a sinister smile that rivaled a Banette's crossed his face before he returned to the emotionless mask and dark gray eyes.

"I don't why they want two stupid rebel punks like you. My children would be a much better choice." A guard muttered as he opened the dingy cell that held two teenagers. The two looked at each other identical smirks on their faces. The girl gave the guard a patronizing look.

"Of course they want us. We're the best of the best. Hey Pine at least we're getting the recognition we deserve." The girl smirked again as she flipped her long orange hair back behind her ear. The boy nodded but kept his face emotionless as another guard came with the hand cuffs so they could be taken to the school. "Ah come on Pine you going to be as boring as the brick walls the entire ride?" The brown haired boy sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, spiky hair.

"You know Waterflame, you can be really annoying sometimes." The girl giggled as the guards handcuffed her and her partner in crime. "Like right now." The girl grinned wider.

"Of course Pine, it's my job to annoy you." She giggled again before hissing in pain as Guard 1 punched her in the gut.

"Shut up you little piece of shit! Not only are you annoying the other piece of shit, you're annoying me. Now MOVE!" Guard 2 growled giving the boy a push forward making him growl angrily.

"PINE calm down alright. I know idiot! I'm moving, I'm moving." Once again the boy was pushed forward and he went willingly smirk on his face nodding at his friend. The girl smirked back while taking a step forward. "But you're not are you?" She asked before multicolored light formed in her hands and shot at both guards freezing them in place. "Pine, the handcuffs."

"Right, right hold on a sec I have to do my own you know. There we go. Now hold still." He said putting his hands on the chain between the handcuffs. "Remember don't freak out like last time."

"Just do it before the seven o'clock guard comes!" She snarled at him as he chuckled.

"Already done, now it wasn't that bad was it?" He asked taking him still glowing red hand away from the place where a chain used to be. "Watch out for the liquidized metal partner."

"Of course Pine. Now lets get out of here." The boy nodded before following her out of the prison they'd been stuck in for the past three years.

"Smell ya later bitches!" He shouted as he left earning himself a few back, yea it would be good to get home.

Two Years Later

"Have you found all of those missing students yet, Koga, Shelly, Mars?" The top commanders nodded in unison.

"Yes sir all thirteen of them." The three leaders nodded smirks on their faces.

"Make sure they all feel welcomed by our top students. They were supposed to all be in the same class after all. Have Samantha and Lucas be the ones to do the introducing understood." The commanders nodded to the man in an orange business suit who sat at the head of the table before leaving. A man clad in blue turned to the man in orange.

"So you really think this is them? Are these kids even worth it anymore? I think I speak for both of us when I say I'm sick of searching for them as powerful as they are." The silver clad man nodded in agreement with his cohort, the man in the orange suit sighed irritably.

"Yes Archie, I'm certain it is them. Why else would there be thirteen of them? If I wasn't certain I wouldn't have had these ones watched closely. You know how I hate to waste money." Both nodded in agreement.

"Alright than, I'll go inform Lucas and Samantha of this meeting than. It's tomorrow morning at sunrise correct." The man with electric blue hair said standing.

"Yes Cyrus you do that. They should be in the training room with Brendan, Leaf and Ash. Everyone else should be in the dorms though." Cyrus nodded and left feeling bitter as he walked to the training room. It was his fault that they had to spend all that time and money searching for six of the thirteen children. They had slipped out from his grasp. Damn that stupid Hikari bastard!

"Ah Boss Cyrus what are you doing here? We weren't told we were being evaluated or else everyone would be here. Samantha said stopping her training as she realized he had entered the room. Cyrus look the girl up and down.

She was as tall as a Gardevoir with curly black hair usually pulled into very tight regulation bun but was down that day, as it was an off day. She had on her training gear which consisted of shoulder pads, shin pads, and arm wraps. She had apparently just taken down Lucas in a light spar apparently showing the younger three a new move. Her eyes were watching him in curiosity, the circle of purple around the iris contrasting greatly with the brown.

"It's fine Samantha. I just came to tell you that you all need to meet the new members of you're class first thing in the morning. You and Lucas will do introductions of everyone." She nodded an odd light in her eyes.

"Alright sir will do. I'll gather everyone up before dawn." He nodded and left a sinister smile on his face. Samantha would know if they were the children, she always knew.

AN: That has got to be the longest prologue I've ever written (and most likely ever will) I hope you liked it so far and trust me there will be plenty more to come!

**AN Update 4/13/13:** Alright I have used spell check through here and I have proof read it so I hope I got most of the mistakes!


	2. Meeting the New Kids

AN: Hello all of my fantastic readers! I'm so extremely sorry for the late update! I've had school, on top of writers block so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's a bit slow.

Update 4/13/13: Hey guys here's another edited page! It's taking a lot less time than I expected to edit these so yay for that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and never will sadly.

Chapter One: Meeting the New Troops

Samantha's Pov

I awoke suddenly, trying to remember why I was awake so early when I remembered what Boss Cyrus said the previous afternoon. Oh joy, I have to wake up everyone at 5:20 in the morning. Silver was going to be so happy! I sighed and got out of bed and got dressed in the informal uniform quickly and started to wake the only other female of the group at the moment Leaf.

"Leaf wake up. We've got new troops arriving and Boss Cyrus wants us to meet them." Leaf groaned and turned over covering her eyes with her pillow when I turned on the light. "Leaf I'll let you have coffee, regular coffee with as much sugar as you want." She groaned again but this time in the thought of having her favorite drink and sat up stretching.

"Thank you Sam you're awesome! Formal or informal? Oh wait you're informal so I'll go informal to! Oh this is so exciting! Good luck waking up the boys!" With that I was pushed out of the room by my bubbly comrade. I shook my head and chuckled at her antics before putting on my game face and going into the room across the hall.

"Alright boys up and at em! We have a meeting with some new recruits for the group now get your ass' out of bed and put on the informal uniform in ten minutes or you get the Silver treatment!" By the time I finished my orders they were all awake and waiting for the next command. "Lucas give Silver a good Judgment please." Lucas nodded and shot a blue circle of judgment at him making him wake up covered in water glaring at me. "Informal uniform now or I'll do the waking up next time." I growled at him. All the guys winced and took a step back from our glaring war until Silver looked away with and annoyed huff.

"Fine." He snapped at me before I was also pushed out of that bedroom. I sighed and went back to my room where Leaf was indulging in her sugar-coffee.

"Come on Leaf we have to start heading down now the boys are right behind us." She nodded while handing me a doughnut. "Thank you Leaf, now remember Lucas and I are doing the introducing alright. Don't barge in like you did for when Lucas was brought here alright." She nodded giving me a pout. "Come on Leaf don't be like that. You know I love you like a little sister right?" She nodded still pouting.

"We're not that much younger you know! You're only older than Silver by three months! Plus Reggie's older than you by a whole year!" Whined Leaf's best friend Ash Ketchum. He was just as immature if not more immature as Leaf and was always complaining about being hungry or bored.

"Come on Ash leave her be she was comforting Leaf and you went and barged in! If that's not rude I don't know what is." Said our favorite white haired person Brendan. He was a year younger than Ash and Leaf but almost as mature as Reggie when it came to 'sibling' squabbles.

"Hey I have an idea, how about everyone shuts the hell up so we can get this meet and greet crap over. We all know they won't be like us, the larger groups never are." Silver mutters negatively hands shoved into his pockets. Everyone glared at him while I looked at Lucas concerned. Lucas looked back at me confusion in his eyes. He was so young and he didn't know how long we waited for someone with our ability's to come to the school.

For years it was just me and Silver, than it was Ash and Leaf a month before Reggie came, than Ethan, than Brendan and then Conway and Lucas. For years Silver and I have watched as the Boss' brought more and more people before us to see if they were like us. With my powers I always knew if they were like me, always, but it was so few and before Ash and Leaf there was never anyone like Silver and me, ever.

"What's he talking about Samantha? Why's he so negative about this? I mean I know he's usually cranky but not usually this much." Lucas asked me confusion swimming in his eyes. I sighed giving him a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright Luke. Silver and I have seen a lot of people come through and only you guys checked out. It got really sad after awhile is all." He got his thoughtful face than looked up at me with determination.

"Well you don't need to be sad, I mean you have all of us right? We're you're family and friends right?" He asked me looking really hopeful. I smile as brightly as I could and gave him another hug.

"Of course you guys are. All of you are the only family I've known and I'll never fight against you guys ever, you all mean to much to me." Leaf sniffled a little and gave me a hug as everyone else joined in the hug making it a very odd group hug in the middle of the hallway. I stood a bit straighter and let go of Lucas sniffling a bit before Silver spoke up.

"Come on guys no more of this emotional mush crap, don't we have some new troops to welcome?" He asked me reluctantly. I laughed nodding at him.

"Come on lets go now." I took the lead again and everyone followed in line as we went down to the drive up to the school where a military truck was pulling up. Uh oh, this will be very interesting.

Dawn's Pov

The truck rumbled to a stop and the guard who had been in the back watching all of us hopped out of the truck. Why I hadn't been able to teleport out of the truck long ago puzzled me. I'd always been able to teleport out of these military trucks before, why not this one?

There was silence for a few minutes as the mental powers from outside the truck became more uneasy. The guard outside glared at us impatiently. I sighed irritably and stood up rolling my eyes at the surprised looks around me. I hopped out of the truck ignoring the guards offered hand. I dusted my jeans off and flipped back my midnight blue hair and turned my eyes to the group of people in front of me, nine of them in all.

A boy with hair a few shades darker purple than the boy I had been arguing with on the truck, seemed to be the oldest yet not in charge though he radiated power. The next two oldest seemed to be a red haired boy who glared at me sharply when he realized I was studying him and a dark skinned girl with curly hair who seemed to be, very well guarded. She must have been the leader of them then. I took my attention away from them for a moment to see who else had braved coming out of the truck.

It was the blond boy, Barry I think his name was. I had run into him a few times while I was in Sinnoh. We were slightly familiar with one another so I nodded to him. He nodded back before jumping out and turning around for his white haired girlfriend Lillian who whispered quietly to him as he gave her a comforting hug. I turned away to let the couple have their moment and went back to studying the people in front of me.

The next two oldest seemed very close to each other, like brother and sister almost. There was a girl with shoulder length brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and clutching what seemed to be a cup of coffee tightly and looking at the boy next to her, whispering to him. The boy with ash black hair chuckled and nodded to her running his hand through his hair then turning to the girl as if he realized something was missing.

"Come on Leaf give me back my hat alright. I promise I'll help you train later." The girl giggled playfully and pulled a hat over his eyes and hid behind the purple haired boy. The guy sighed at them and shook his head in an older brotherly fashion smiling. I smile slightly to myself not knowing why he seemed so familiar and then went back to looking at the others in the group. A boy wearing a baseball hat and holding a Marill was chatting quietly to a boy with white hair like Lillian's and odd red eyes, though I shouldn't be talking since my eyes did the exact same thing when I focused my powers on one thing. My attention was diverted when two people arguing jumped out of the truck.

"Drew seriously I've been with you for the past two years, you should be able to get my name correct for once!" The loud brunette yelled at the boy who came after her who's hair seemed to be slowly leeching an emerald green color. He scoffed at her an arrogant smirk on his face. I turn around rolling my eyes at them and groaning loudly. I didn't want to hear anymore of their bickering after the very long ride to here in Kanto from Sinnoh. My attention is once again caught by the tall girl. Her dark brown hair seemed to have highlights that I hadn't noticed before, a light lavender and a pale rose streaked through her hair as the violet ring around her iris seemed to glow. I hear the dark rattle of chains and whip around to see the shadow with bright red red eyes. I flinched backwards shrieking loudly DON'T KILL ME in my head, accidentally broadcasting it. The shadow chuckled as it's face came into the light to reveal the girl who had been arguing with the brunette about an hour in after she and a little boy got loaded on. She stood there for awhile looking mildly pissed.

"Look here kid are you going to get out or not there's still like five behind you that need to get out so I can leave already." The guard grunts at the girl, Novian I think her name was, was not amused at this but smiled brightly at the man and took his hand squeezing it firmly in her grasp and the sound of sizzling was heard and the man whipped his hand back swearing in pain, the imprint of the girls hand on his skin. Still smiling she jumped to the ground and immedently starts to grimace, before turning around to a giggling little boy with a Riku plushie and a Riku head piece dangling on his head. She smiles at him with more love than Ho-oh and picks him up under the armpits and swings him around putting him on the ground before immedently glaring at everyone sharply with a look that said, touch him and you will die a very painful death.

In the group across from us all a boy with dark brown hair with white on the end and a red hat stood next to a boy with odd glasses and looked like a bit nerdy and seemed to be watching me intently giving me the creeps. I look out of the corner my eyes to see that the quiet girl with pink hair and angry eyes had jumped out of the truck and was talking with the odd hazel haired girl that had often given off static electricity through out the ride, who was nodding back furiously motioning with her hands.

The light purple haired boy that gave off an aura that I just couldn't stand jumped out of the truck and stood acting all emo by a pine tree.

Samantha's POV

They all stood in little groups, not trusting us and not trusting each other. As the purple haired boy came out of the truck he jumped down and decided to go all emo like Silver by a pine tree and I sighed as a female voice sounded from the truck.

"Pine come on, we're the only ones left in the truck we need to get out." Wow there were still two people in there. I didn't think there was this many people. I counted quickly in my head and found out that there were thirteen people here. Holy crap.

"No, I'm not getting out of this fucking truck, now leave me alone Misty!" I heard a male voice, obviously Pine growl before another female voice, this time the protective orange haired girl shouted into the truck.

"Pine get your fucking ass out of the fucking truck or I'll come in there and kick you out my fucking self!" I could hear him swearing in his head very loudly before replying back.

"Alright, alright. Good fucking God Novian geez!" The spiky haired brunette shouted before climbing out of the truck a girl following him with an irritated look on her face. I shook my head knowing that this bunch was going to cause trouble and chaos in my calmish life. I was just glad there wasn't any need for a swear jar anymore because these people would have quite a problem with it from what I've see.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Reggie looking at me with his eyebrows raised in an unasked question, are they like us? I smiled and nodded. 'How many?' He mouthed and I mouthed back, 'all of them' with a large smile before turning back to the thirteen people in front of me.

"Hello, can I have your attention please?" I asked calmly while they all ignored me. "Can I have your attention please." I said a bit firmer a frown coming onto my face as they continued to ignore me. I sighed irritably and motioned to a lanky boy with dark blue hair. "Conway I want you to hit the Shadow Ball I'm about to shoot up with your own to get their attention alright." Conway nodded eager to show off his accuracy. I held up my hand to the sky and focused making it rather large before shooting it up. Conway waited for my command as usual his own Shadow Ball forming. "Now Conway." I ordered and he shot instantly hitting his mark creating a small explosion in the air making them all tense.

"Scardy Meowths." Lucas mumbled under his breath, instantly quieting down at my glare.

"Not the time Luke. Now if I could have your attention, I'd like you all to pay attention if only slightly." I said loudly getting their attention away from the dark particles falling from the sky creating an odd sparkle effect. I smiled warmly at my fellow Legend Children, as Boss Archie calls us. "Now I'm sure you all are wondering what you are doing here, or at least a few of you. From what I've seen most of you are well aware of your powers." Only a few as I suspected looked rather confused, probably not having more foreseeable powers like Lucas.

"Sam, hurry this along please, I'm getting tired of just standing here." I glared at Silver who rose his eyebrows at me having long ago gotten over the glare that kept everyone else in line.

"Shut up, I'm talking here Sil. Go be emo and quiet will you? That's what you were doing earlier." I snapped at him making him glare at me. "Anyway, you all have the powers of Legendaries, just like all of us." I said motioning to my group. "Line up guys, introduction time, Lucas you can do this." I said getting in line with everyone else while Lucas stood their worriedly.

"Well I'm Lucas Light and I'm the Arceus incarnate." He said pointing to himself with a small awkward wave. "This guy here is Reggie Shinji he's the Suicune incarnadine and the oldest of us." Reggie waved and flashed a large smile before standing next to Lucas muttering encouragements to the nervous kid. "This is Samantha Bluman the unofficial leader and Mewtwo incarnate. She's not one to be messed with and is damn scary in the morning." He said said smirking at me as I gave him an unimpressed look.

"That was unneeded info Luke." I said glaring at him playfully he stuck his tongue out at me and smiled before continuing with Silver.

"This is Silver Rocket the cranky, depressive Regice incarnate who's the same age as Sam." Silver grunted and glowered before sulking over to me muttering about annoying meet and greets while I smacked him on the back of the head. "Now the next two are Leaf Green and Ash Ketchum they're practically twins and are mischief makers. Their incarnates are Celebi, Leaf and Mew, Ash." The two waved before having another hat war that Reggie went to break up. "Yea they do that often. Anyway next is Ethan Heart who has an odd obsession with his Marril and he's the Ho-oh incarnate." Ethan who wasn't paying attention was smacked upside the head by Brendan.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Ethan asked while we chuckled at his expense and the new kids rolled their eyes.

"You were just introduced Heart, now get your ass into your spot." Silver growled annoyed that this was taking even more time out of his breakfast routine. I rolled my eyes as Ethan turned bright red and ran over to his spot next to Ash.

"Okay, continuing. This smart alack young lad is Brendan Birch from Hoenn and he's the Groudon incarnate." Brendan smiled and took a bow as most of the new kids snorted at his cheesiness and I giggled having more fun then I have with all the other introductions. "Now this nerd is my friend Conway Darkus, he can be very creepy sometimes and uses Shadow Force to sneak up on you so watch out for that, he's the Giratina incarnate." Conway smirked and did his creepy glasses thing where they flash and you can't see his eyes for like half a second.

"Alright you've introduced yourselves now will you explain why its so important that I'm here? I don't have any odd powers, and neither does Barry, how do we know your not lying to us about these powers?" A white haired girl asked with a spark of defiance in her eyes. I smirked at Silver who nodded smirking back.

"Alright, you want a show of our powers? Alright if we show you ours those of you who know your powers show us deal, we could also have a duel, me verses who ever wants to have a go, and remember I'm no push over." Silver smirked as I said these words knowing I was bluffing over confidence. I knew a few of these people would fight dirty to win and I wasn't above going to their levels as long as I wouldn't end up accidentally killing kids who obviously didn't know what their powers were went under the tree cover as a majority of the kids stayed in their spots.

"Alright who wants to start?"


	3. Fighting

Chapter 2: Fights

Paul's POV

"So, who's going first?" The red head emo kid said glowering at everyone but the black haired girl Sam. Sam's introduction about not being messed with in the morning seemed to be correct since she seemed to be in a very bad mood or at the least stressed about something. The red eyed idiot rolled his eyes and rose his hand as if in classroom. "Alright then Birch go ahead but don't over do it like last time." The guy snorted nodding before walking up to a large rock with his arm glowing brightly before he struck the rock and it shattered.

"That my friends is Hammer Arm." He said bowing and winking at the loud brunette girl who flushed slightly making her green haired companion scowl angrily. He erased his expression quickly and replaced it with a smirk. Ah, so he was one of those people who was infatuated with someone but was too damn stubborn to admit it. I snorted and leaned against the pine tree I've been standing under for most of the time we've been here. Stupid love sick idiots are the last thing I want to have to listen to.

"Well I'll go next then." The green haired boy said walking ahead of his companion and smirking at the Birch kid. "I'm Drew Thorn, the Rayquazza incarnate." Ah, so that was why he was so stuck up. In his trio he was the strongest apparently and it seems to me that the Groudon incarnate and the Rayquazza incarnate, had the same idea when it came to the girl who I presumed to be the Kyoger incarnate. Interesting. Drew jumped up into the air and hovered there lazily for a moment before a mischievous glint came into his eyes and he sent some sort of pulse in the direction of the girl making her extremely pissed as she took the hit.

"Andrew Thorn get your ass down here before I shoot you down!" She roared preparing some sort of light blue energy to fire at the idiot. The grass head smirked. Well, he's in for some deep shit isn't he. I smirked to myself as everyone else had their eyes focused on the two. Everyone here was so oblivious and dense, if I took off now I wouldn't be noticed until they all went inside.

_ I wouldn't be to sure of that Mr. Ikari. Remember, your not the only one with the power to mess with minds. I would also stop moping under that pine tree before that blue haired girl decides to jump you and cut your throat, your aura is irritating her. _

My eyes widened in shock. What the hell? Who the fuck was that? My eyes landed on Samantha, the leader of the other group of incarnates. Her eyes were trained on the action going on but her eyes left it for a moment before meeting mine and a devious smile traced her lips as she nodded and winked at me.

My mouth gaped open, she was psychic, but then again that wasn't surprising seeing as she was the incarnate of Mewtwo but it surprised me she was able to get into my mind so easily. How long has she been in this place? I questioned as she shook her head in a motherly kind of way at the group as they goofed around as they waited for their turn. They all looked up to her, it's like she's the hero of a story everyone loves. It was odd. The rumors about this girl were horrible yet her she is acting as if she was a normal teenager in this place being brain washed.

"So who's going next?" Samantha asks looking through the crowd before her eyes landed on Pine and Misty and she smiled brightly. "Well anyone?" She asked as if bored before shrugging. "Oh well, I guess since nobody wants to go, we'll just go in now without the fight." She said shushing her group who looked at her as if she was ruining their party.

"Come on Pine please? I wanna see the girl get her ass kicked by Novian!" Misty whined while pouting at the sullen brown haired boy. He sighed and stood up making the girl squeal in delight and stand with him. "Thank you Pine." She said sweetly before he scowled at her.

"You owe me for this later Misty." Misty shrugged and smiled at him. He glowered at her and sighed rolling his eyes at his friends antics. "Anyway, we'll go next." He told Samantha who smiled brightly and nodded calming her little group of followers. She had know they would do it if she said that, this girl is too odd for her own good, it made me curious.

"I'm Misty and this is my partner in crime Pine. We are Articuno and Moltras." Misty said in a chipper voice a smirk coming onto her face. "Ready Pine?" Pine nodded also smirking.

"Combo 23?"

"You read my mind Pine." Misty fired a multicolored stream of light onto the ground making ice form around Pine as he stood completely unharmed while Misty continued to surround him in ice. Pine tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his partner to finish.

"You done yet Misty? I'm getting impatient." Pine asked his voice muffled by the thick ice surrounding him. Misty rolled her eyes as she floated a bit higher off of the ground reaching the top of the ice dome sealing it off.

"Alright Pine have fun!" Misty shouted with a grin as she landed on the ground not to far away from me. "He's a bit destructive when we do this and I would rather not get a burn." She told me as she watched as her partner as he closed his eyes and started glowing faintly red. "So, what's your name? I'm Misty." She said with a smile.

"I'm Paul, Darkrai incarnate." I told her watching while Pine continued to glow a brighter and brighter red. "Yes I can give you eternal nightmares, but something tells me your not afraid of that." I told her, answering the question I knew she was dieing to ask. She nodded to my statement looking at me oddly.

"Do you need some help?" I rose an eyebrow at her. "With showing off your powers I mean. Do you need someone to help you, you know show off the whole I can put someone in eternal nightmare situation?" I hadn't planned on actually doing that. I was just planing on shooting up a few Dark Pulse's but that could work to.

"If your willing. Oh and Cresselia incarnate, would you be willing to work with us?" I asked into the tree knowing she was there. Misty gave me an odd look but jumped as the blue haired girl jumped out of a tree a few feet away landing next to us.

"Of course I'd be willing. I've been doing it for the past few years or so while I was on the run waking up people in hospitals who seemed to be stuck in a nightmare. So yes I will help you, oh looks like Pine is finally going to release all of that energy. Might want to look away." The bluenette said before turning around and going behind a tree.

"Fire in the dome!" Misty shouted giving everyone a warning to get down which we all complied with.

Hoenn Leader Archie of Team Galatic Steam Rocket was being flown to The Academy to see the new recruits himself when a large explosion went up from the woods near the building. Now Archie was pleased already with these new recruits. If even one of them had the power to create an explosion that large he was quite sure the rest of them had at least the power of the youngest incarnate Lucas. Yes if things went according to plan, then they would have that Arceus damned resistance beaten down within the next few months. But at the moment there was a problem, unless Samantha had thought ahead Giovanni was going to be pissed about damages.

Barry's POV

I shielded Lilly from the flames to find that they had never even gotten close to us. What had made them stop? I stood up pulling Lilly with me and looking in wonder as the fire went up some sort of barrier in a spiral and when it stopped Pine was in the middle with ice crystals falling down on him. What kind of barrier was that? I questioned as Lilly stiffened in my arms.

"Lilly flower are you alright?" I asked her squeezing her into what I hoped was a comforting hug. I looked down at her when she didn't answer me. "Lilly? What's wrong." She didn't answer me this time either just stood and stared at the sky. "Lillian?" I asked as her eyes turned a dark blue color and her white hair streaked with a pale blue.

"Barry there's someone coming. Through, through the time stream." She whispered breathlessly. I looked at her in surprise. So she was like them, she did have powers. "Barry it's so amazing, the time stream I mean. It's so many different colors and it's like every single one means something different, and I know what each and every one of them mean. This is so surreal." She whispered again her eyes getting a brighter and brighter blue. "Oh, it's the Celebi incarnate and she's brought someone with her. She'll be through any second now, watch." She told me in a hushed voice pointing to the sky. I watched the spot in amazement as the sky opened up and Leaf came through with a younger looking Samantha who was clinging to Leaf.

"Leaf, when are we?" The younger Samantha asked as she looked around at all of us her eyes landing on her older self and Silver. Now Samantha smiled and waved to her younger self motioning for her to come over to her.

"Now Sammy, how old are you?" Now Samantha asked her younger self calmly as they seemed to have an entirely different conversation just with their eyes.

"I'm seven as of three days ago. How old are you?" Young Samantha asked tilting her head. Now Samantha smiled brightly at her and then at Leaf.

"I'm eighteen. Now you know what happens next correct?" Young Samantha nodded at her.

"Yep I go back to my time after you erase my memory of ever coming to this time just like Gio told me to." Samantha nodded smiling brightly before touching the younger girls temple and closing her eyes. After a few moments the young girl closed her eyes and fell into Leaf's waiting arms.

"Barry, Leaf's going back into the time stream. I want to go with her." Lilly said quietly walking up to Samantha. "I understand what you mean now Samantha. When Leaf was coming through the time stream I could see and feel it." Samantha smiled at Lilly and looked over to me. I nodded at her hesitantly and her smile brightened.

"Alright then, Leaf I'm putting you in charge of showing her the ropes of the time stream then alright, take her with you. Lillian, you are Dialga the Lady of Time. Bare that name proudly and learn all you can. Now go on you two and have fun." Samantha said with a large smile on her face.

Novian's POV

I was so bored! I mean really, nothing's happened except for Pine trying and failing to destroy the place and that's it! I looked down at Michael who looked like he was fighting off a sneeze.

"Michael it's alright to sneeze here just go stand in the middle near Pine for a minute then let it out 'kay. I'll be standing right here." Michael nodded with a large smile on his face walking into the middle next to Pine who looked at him curiously right before Michael sneezed.

Electricity flew out from Michael in a wave stunning everyone within twenty feet of him. He looked back at me worriedly not knowing if what he did was okay. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up making him smile brightly before running back to me with a smile.

"Well I'm guessing he is Riku." The Samantha girl said with a smile on her face walking up to us not even slightly put off by my pissed off aura as she knelt in front of Michael. "I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam, what's your name?" She asked him a smile on her face.

"I'm Michael and this is my big sister Novian!" Michael said excitedly shaking her hand. Samantha giggled at him with a kind smile on her face. She may not be outright evil but that could change the minute we're inside that building. I've never been in the student section before but the other areas that I have been in haven't been that wonderful so I had low expectations of the student area.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Now Novian,something tells me you want to fight." She said with that annoying little smirk on her face. I smirked back, finally something for me to do! I nodded and she backed up looking at all the people who didn't know their powers and sighed. "Just hold on a second then, I need to have my crew get everyone to back off so they don't get hurt, my barriers can only do so much." I scowled, let them take care of themselves, if they can't then that's their problem.

"Sissy, are you sure it's a good idea to fight? This Sam lady seems nice." I snorted at Micheal's comment but answered him.

"Michael, you heard her earlier, she said she would fight any of us willing, and I'm willing, besides she seems capable. You remember when Pine made that thing expload and none of the fire got anywhere near us?" He nodded and I smiled softly. "Well she's the one who made that barrier to keep the fire away from the people who would've otherwise gotten hurt by the fire." He got a look of wonder on his face before smiling and nodding.

"Well it's okay then! If she can control Pine's most powerful attack then she might be able to last more then a minute against you sissy! Now go kick her ass!" He cheered making me laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Now while I'm off fighting stay with Pine alright." Michael nodded so I turned to a still staticy Pine. "Watch him while I fight psychic princess over there alright. If he gets hurt in any way shape or form, you get an ass whoopin' got it." He grunted and nodded glaring at me slightly. I shrugged it off and turned back to Samantha who was ordering her lackeys around, well actually no not really ordering them, just telling them what to do with exasperation in her tone while they did what she said. So she's got their respect as a leader, and didn't that annoying greeter kid say she was the unofficial leader of the group?

"Alright that should be far enough, and Leaf will be gone for a good few hours with Lillian so she should be fine. Silver, remember, don't lose your patience with these guys alright. Reggie, keep an eye on Ash, make sure he doesn't decide to transform into something nasty to freak out the new comers you know how easily bored he gets. Brendan, stay away from Drew please or you'll get the Silver treatment done by me tomorrow morning." Everyone who she had said warnings or pleas to nodded and wished her good luck in our fight.

"Do it now Novian, see just how good she is. If she's as good as she says she is then she'll be able to stop it without really trying." The blue haired girl said glaring at the girls back. "She's outside the barriers she made to keep the people watching from getting injured so this is a good time to do it. Oh Pine, Misty, Michael, take about seven steps back." I nodded and smirked at the girls back throwing a large ball of fire at her.

She didn't do anything but turn around, the fire ball being surrounded in a veil of bright blue energy and thrown right back at me. I took a step to the side dodging it as she smiled showing off her shiny white teeth.

"Nice try Novian. I've been in more fights then you think, and I know what to watch out for now. TAKE THIS!" She shouted as her eyes turned bright blue and my head felt like it was being attacked by an angry nest of Beedrill.

Reggie's POV

None of us bothered to tell Sam when we saw the protective orange haired girl launch a fireball at her. We all knew she had already sensed it and was already counter attacking. The only two of us who looked even slightly worried were Conway and Lucas but that was only because this was the first time they'd ever seen Sam actually pick a fight with someone.

Sam hadn't even turned around when her eyes spiked with a bright blueish purple color and the fire ball started to slow down before stopping completely while Samantha turned around to face the girl the fireball heading directly to her. The girl dodged quickly simply side stepping away from it. I could tell Sam was annoying this girl. The way her shoulders tensed showed her anger. Sam laughed coldly at the orange haired girl.

"Nice try Novian. I've been in more fights then you think, and I know what to watch out for now. TAKE THIS!" Oh this is the infamous Novian Solaris that we've heard rumors about from the normal students. I shoot a Water Pulse at Ash when I notice him heading towards the Misty girl with a large grin on his face not taking my eyes off the Novian girl who winced and shook her head a few times glaring sharply at Sam.

"Hey, your Reggie right?" I heard a small voice ask. I nodded not taking my eyes off the fight. Sam'll test us on this for sure, she always does. Sam smirked at Novian Shadow Balls forming in both her hands. She ran toward Novian who was still trying to get the Confusion attack from conflicting with her thoughts. "I'm Michael, do you remember me?" That got my attention away from the fight and looked down to the small boy who was Novian's little brother.

"I don't remember ever meeting you before today, I'm sorry you must be mistaking me for someone else." The young boys eyes widened with surprise as he shook his head not believing me for some odd reason.

"No I do you know you! Your Reggie Shinji! You have a little brother named Paul! You were kidnapped years ago when Sissy and I got into this big fight with a guy with dark blue hair! Sissy was so angry that she knocked the guys Toxicroak out and then knocked him out to! She got really hurt so we ran to the cave where Dan said we could go if we needed help but it was all caved in!" I looked at the little child in shock. Maybe he did know me. I don't remember much of my past and he did look slightly familiar. I opened my mouth to answer him when the scowling kid Pine stalked up and picked Michael up surprising him.

"Didn't Novian tell you to stay with me kid? Geez, I knew it was a bad idea and look where I am now. Come on Misty is worried sick and that Paul kid looks like he's about to get murdered by the blue haired chick. Now we don't want that now do we Michael?" Michael sighed but shook his head and allowed himself to be carried away without a fight. The Pine kid also looked familiar, almost all of them standing over on the other side of the fight look familial except a few. Why was that? A large explosion made me come back into focus.

"Samantha, your one tough cookie for an Academy student." Novian grinned leaning over Samantha who was in a deep crater sitting up shaking her head. "But just like all the rest, I'll beat you." Samantha burst out into high pitched giggles at that, an odd smile on her face. "What's so funny?" Novian growled as Sam burst out into another fit of giggles.

"Oh, Novian, Novian, Novian. I'm actually disappointed in you. You've forgotten something so important. I'm not any regular Academy student, hell I'm not even a normal incarnate. Just like my legendary I'm not natural." Oh shit, she's losing it again. I take a step forward but Ash, Silver, and Brendan block me.

"Reggie, don't. You know she fights better when this happens even if she's a bit destructive. Leave it be." Silver said with a look of sadness on his face as he watched his life-long friend/sister. Ash nodded an abnormal frown on his face.

"You know that none of us like it when she gets like this. She's that big sister that always watched over us you know that, but you know it's necessary for her to do this." Brendan put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. For all of his 'I'm god' personality he's usually a quiet, thoughtful kid.

"We want this to stop just as much as you do but you know what the Boss' would say if they knew we stopped her from attacking someone." I nodded looking at Sam helplessly as her eyes started to change from their normal light purple glow to her Shadow Ball black glow.

"I was taken from my dieing mothers womb and then shot up with Mew DNA just like Mewtwo was. So I was **_made_** into the Mewtwo incarnate. He's not dead like all the other Legendaries are. No he's here in the school and he's taught me quite a few tricks." She paused again bursting into another crazed giggle fit before taking a few more deep breaths and smiling brightly at Novian who was watching Sam warily and with a very small amount of worry in her eyes. "Just like this one." Sam giggled before releasing all of the dark energy she had been slowly gathering into a Dark Psybeam as Sam called it since Mewtwo didn't have a name for it.

"Novian!" Pine shouted as the beam of dark energy hit the orange haired girl and she was sent flying backward into a tree across the area they were fighting in. She landed onto the ground with a dull thud not moving. I thought she had been knocked out but a few minutes later she heaved herself off the ground a stunned look on her face.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" She shouted anger and fury on her face. I wasn't exactly sure what Dark Psywave did exactly, all I know is that it hurts like hell and it usually takes someone out on the first hit. Sam smirked at her the crazy glint in her eyes starting to slowly ease away.

"Where I learned everything else I know about my powers, Mewtwo. Now are we going to finish this or not? We both know we're on the edge of fainting any second. Our most powerful attack at the same time. Who ever falls first loses." Novian smirked.

"I like that idea Samantha. PINE COUNT IT DOWN!" Pine nodded from his place next to Misty and Michael.

"3"

Sam started to focus putting all of her energy into whatever attack she was going to use. She had told us she had a new one that she would show us sometime soon and I was thinking it was now.

"2"

Novian cracked her neck a smirk on her face as she started taking deep breaths. Michael looked anxious while Misty was getting everyone to back up.

"1"

"Reggie back up dude. They're going to cause an explosion that'll break through the barriers Sam made cause she's not focusing on them, come on." Ethan said pulling on the collar of my jacket forcing me to stumble backwards.

"NOW!"

Sam's eyes snapped open and she charged towards Novian her hand crackling with bright purple psychic energy. Novian was also running at Sam covered head to toe in bright white fire that looked an awful lot like Sacred Fire but wasn't exactly powerful enough, only a few levels lower.

They collided, creating a huge explosion that made it impossible for anyone to see. Thank god the Academy was entirely sound proof otherwise we would've gotten into a lot of trouble by now. Once the light had cleared away there was a large amount of choking, black smoke that made my eyes water.

The smoke started to clear and we saw who was still standing.

AN: Well there ya go! Two chapters in a month and I end it with a cliff hanger! I need my daily dose of evil somewhere and here seemed to be a good spot for now.

Tell me what you think of Sam and Novian's future relationship and who you think will win the fight. All input is welcome and invited!

Update 4/13/13: Well here's the third one for the day, after this I think I'll just go work on some of my one shots and get those up. I'll work some more tomorrow!


	4. Information

Chapter 3

Information

Michael's POV

I clung to the odd Misty lady who was holding my hand and hugging me so I couldn't see what was going on. I squirmed in her grip. I wanted to see what had happened, I wasn't sure who won the battle and I wanted to know if it was Sissy or the nice Sam lady who had asked me if I had known Reggie when I was younger in my head.

"Misty let me see! I wana know who won!" I complained to her angrily. She continued to hold onto me tightly hiding my eyes.

"Not yet Michael, there's smoke everywhere and we don't want your eyes to be hurt. Your sister would kill me." I growled quietly. I wanted to see my Sissy.

"Let me go _**now**_. I don't wana hurt you lady." I warned her as I started gathering electricity for what Sissy called Thunder Fang. Misty stiffened with an angry huff.

"No Michael, just wait a minute the smoke is clearing as we speak." I huffed angrily right back at her. I wanted to see Sissy and I had warned her that I would hurt her if she didn't let go.

"I warned you lady." I told her with a sigh before biting down on her arm making her squack in pain and let go of me. Sissy and Sam stood with their backs facing each other both panting and willing themselves to stay up.

"You are a worthy rival Novian." Sam panted to Sissy who smirked.

"Right back at you Blueman." With that they both collapsed to the ground Sissy landing only half a second after Sam making her the winner. I ran up to Sissy with Pine following me. He checked Sissy's vitals mummering things under his breath.

"HEY does anyone here know healing moves?" Pine called out loudly startling me. Everyone but the Academy kids shook their heads.

"Sam knows a few, and Mewtwo does to. We'll take Sam to Mewtwo and then have her wake up Novian. Until then we have to get Novian to the infermory." The angry red haired boy said picking up Sam like you would hold a baby. "Ketchum, two of you floating ball thingies please." The boy who had gotten his hat stolen earlier nodded and closed his eyes as two bubble gum pink balls appeared and floated over to Sissy and Sam.

"Don't worry Michael, these balls are very bouncy so Novian won't get hurt if it gets pushed a little to hard." Reggie said with a smile on his face as he watched the angy guy put Sam into hers. His eyes snapped to Pine and sighed when her saw he wasn't putting Sissy into it. "It's a long way to the infermory from here, you sure you want to carry her all the way there?" Pine nodded picking Sissy up off the ground. "Alright then, Ash we don't need the second one. Send it to the younger students classroom, they'll be overjoyed."

"Sure thing Reggie!" He called back with a large smile as the ball dissapered with a small pop. I looked between everyone here trying to figure out who I should walk with now that Sissy was out like a light. The youngest Academy student Lucas noticing this problem walked over with a smile on his face.

"Hey do you wana see where everything is? We still have about three hours before class starts so I can give you a tour while we wait for Sam and Novian to wake up. I'm not as good as a guide as Sam but I can give you the basics and get you fitted for the uniform at the least." I studied him for a few moments. He seemed okay, he wasn't always angry like the red haired guy and he was nice enough to offer me help.

"Sure." I said with a large smile on my face. Lucas returned my smile and turned to where everyone else was just standing around wondering what to do.

"Hey Reggie I'm taking Michael to get his uniform and get something to eat 'kay." Reggie nodded at him also eyeing all the other kids who were in the truck with me. I realized they were in the same situation as me, now that Sam was out they weren't sure what to do.

"Alright then Luke, take him to Layla she's the one who specializes in our uniforms." Lucas nodded and started walking away. I quickly followed him so I wouldn't get lost in the huge building.

"Okay Michael I'll start giving you a run down now since it'll take a few minutes to get there alright." I nodded staying close to him as a few other students who were early wakers waved to Lucas continuing with their buissness. "Now you see how all the doors are different colors." I nodded studing all of the doors carefuly. Sissy said they do everything in a key card system so if I ever need to hide somewhere just open a locked door with my electricity.

"Now all students are allowed through the light blue doors, they open for everyone. The green doors only staff are allowed to enter, most of those rooms are for storage and stuff that they don't want us to screw with." I nodded storing the information to tell Sissy when she woke up. "The red doors are the dorm rooms and they are gender seperated, only the group leader can open both doors and for us that would be Sam since she always wakes up at whatever time we need to get up at." I'll have to tell Sissy that one too so she could let Sam know that she always sung to me before bed time.

"Now the gold doors are doors only the key cards the incarntes have will open cause those are our training rooms so we can't have the normal students coming in and getting a blast of fire in the face right." I nodded, it made sence Sissy said normal people only get in the way when there was a fight because they were to weak and easily broken. "Now the black doors are off limits to everyone but the Boss', Silver cause he's Boss Giovonnie's kid, and Sam because she's like Silver and lived here since she was really, really little and that door is the one with Mewtwo in it and we're not usually allowed into his room cause he's always so moody." I tilted my head to the side while nodding.

"Hey LIGHT!" Lucas turned around and smiled at someone. I turned around also to see the lanky boy who had done some odd trick with his glasses come running up. "Reggie told me to come with you since he had his hands full with the kids who haven't figured out their powers yet exspecialy that pink haired girl. She keeps trying to attack him and he's getting frustrated and he was sick of me laughing at him." He said chuckling a smirk on his face as Lucas sighed and shook his head at the boy.

"Conway you should've been helping him, you know what Sam would've said if she knew you were being lazy and unproductive. You know she's worried about the evaluations this afternoon and being lazy would've gotten you a one-way ticket to traning room seven." Conway shuddered at this and sighed.

"Yea I know, that's why I did it after she got knocked out." I rolled my eyes at the lanky boy. Sissy probably would've smiled at him and agreed before smacking him for being a, what was it, oh yea a dumbass! "So who's the kid?" I glared at him and sent a small shock at him making him jump in suprise. "Okay then who's the kid who likes to zap people?" I sent him another glare but didn't shock him again because of the look Lucas was giving me.

"Conway this is Michael, Novian's little brother. I was taking him to Layla for uniforms before you oh so rudely distracted us. Now you go help Reggie, and this time for real." Conway rolled his eyes at Lucas nodding.

"Will do, oh and you're in charge of watching Michael until Novian wakes up. Pine said he'd have enough trouble making sure Misty wouldn't get herself put into an eternal sleep to watch him." I scowled, I didn't like being treated like a baby.

"Well if it's alright with Michael sure I'll keep him from getting lost. I'm mentoring that class anyway today." Lucas said his eyes flickering toward me worriedly. I smiled back at him sending Conway another glare as he walked off.

"I don't like him, he gives me the creeps!" I told Lucas the moment Conway was out of hearing range. Lucas chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"He does that to a lot of people Michael. He's just being an asshat is all. Now come on Layla's room is just down the hallway." He said pointing to a green and gold door meaning both incarnets and staff members could get in. Lucas knocked loudly on the door. "Hey Layla it's me Luke. We got a lot of newcomers on the way!" The door clicked open and a wide eyed girl in her late teens maybe Reggie's age was revealed.

"What do you mean a lot of newcomers! There's usually two at the most each time!" I giggled. The girl looked like she had just rolled out of bed from the look of her bubble pink gum hair and her wrinkled Azuril pj's. Lucas smiled brightly at the girls clear distress.

"Not this time Lay. We have eleven on the way, one in the infermory and one right here see." He said motioning to me so I smiled and waved, trying to contain my giggles. Layla sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair before suddenly stopping and giving Lucas a sharp look.

"Why is one in the imfermory? Sam didn't get pissed again did she? I remember the last time she lost control. It wasn't pretty and Brendan was in the infermory for what about a week?" My eyes widened, Sam must've been really mad to put Brendan in the infermory for that long.

"Lay it was for three weeks and no she didn't lose complete control, she's been working on that. The worse that happened was that they both got knocked out now are you going to let us in or what? The rest of the staff is going to wake up soon and they won't like seeing you in your pajamas." Layla sighed and opened the door for the rest of the way and Lucas pulled me in before Layla slammed the door closed.

"Alright you two stay here while I change and then I'll bring out a uniform about his size then we can start ajusting." Layla ordered going through another door. I looked at Lucas who yawned and plopped onto a nearby couch.

"You'd better be comfortable while you can be Michael, trust me ajusting can take hours and you have to stand the entire time. It's not plesent." Taking Lucas's advice I sat down and relaxed, I wonder when Sissy will wake up.

Silver's POV

I continued rolling the bright pink ball of psyhcic energy down the hall, not even jostoling Sam as she stayed curled up in the middle, her hair floating around like it did in the pool in training room four. Sadly this wasn't the first time this had happed to any of us let alone Sam so we were hardly given a second glance. I glanced at Pine who was walking besides me carrying Novian with some trouble and I sighed and stopped, suprising Pine.

"Alright here's the deal, I don't trust you and you don't trust a single person in this academy correct." He nodded silently and I sighed again. This is why I hated new recruits. They never trust us but we never trust them at first either. It's called saving each other in the simulations.

"I know your having some trouble carrying Novian and I know that you're not one to admit weakness. So how about we switch, I'll carry Novian to the Imfermory and you continue rolling Sam all the way to the end of the hallway and wait for me there. I'll even let you come in and meet the cranky bastered called MewTwo." He narrowed his eyes at me in suspcion and I sighed.

"Look, I've had to live in this stupid academy for my entire life I don't know anything else neither does Sam but we both know the only reason we stay is because we're both not strong enough to break out yet." I held up a hand when Pine went to argue this statement. "Not just us two, everyone. We've lived here our whole lives and we know every pass code. Hell, we have the all axsess key cards. We know everything there is about this place. We know what happens to the incarnets who aren't strong enough, or smart enough and try to leave. We want to get everyone who's willing out."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm just one of the new guys." Pine asked his eyes still narrowed at me in suspicion.

"Because, we're going to need as much help as we can get and trust is one of the biggest issues in the plan. We also need to debrainwash you all. Sam told me there was something blocking your real memorys and creating fake ones of your past. So are we going to switch people or no cuz it doesn't look like your arms are going to hold for much longer." Pine scowled but handed Novian over and I rolled Sam over to him and he started down the hallway while I turned and went into the infermory and rang for one the nurces to take her and put her in the incarnet proof ward. Well at least Pine will start trusting me slightly after seeing MT.

Pine's POV

I wasn't sure what to think of the Ice-type incarnet. One minute he's a grouchy brat and the next he was telling me about how him and Sam were waiting for the right moment to escape. I couldn't understand him and I most definetly didn't understand this place. Other then brainwashing kids I wasn't sure what this place was for exactly. The Lucas and Reggie kids both said something about classes, but what type of clases?

I was geting to the end of the hallway, there were no more brightly colored doors now they were all black or gold and most of the lighting fistures didn't work corectly or needed new bulbs. The last door was solid black and actually had guards next to it. They glared at me but didn't do anything when they saw Sam in the psychic ball.

I stared at the girl, outside she seemed much older but now that I looked at her, as she was asleep she couldn't be much older then me, a year and a half at the most. I thought about what I had observed about her so far. She was incredably strong and seemed to be a very respected leader. I could tell that she pushed them but in a way that they didn't mind being pushed to their limits. I could also tell that she was someone who not only gave orders but did work herself which made her even more respected by her friends.

"Who are you waiting for newbie? If the person who sent you here don't have clearence I'll have to ask you to leave before one of the Boss's come." One of the guards asked in nervousness. It seemed as if he was new to the job.

"Uhm I think he said his name was Silver. He went to take Novian to the infermory so I'm not sure how long I'll be." I replied and he nodded and looked at his superiour who also nodded giving me a sharp look.

"Who are you? A new incarnet?" I nodded and he cast a look at Samantha. "What happened to her? She lose it again?"

"Well I think she lost it for awhile during the fight. She said she would fight one of us if we were willing and my aquantince Novian agreed to fight her. They ended up knocking each other out." He nodded an impressed look on his face.

"Impressive, how many of you are there?"

"Including the before group or no?"

"No you newbies."

"I think there was thirteen of us." His eyebrows rose and he whistled. I ignored him and started spinning Samantha in a circle out of bordem. Where the hell was this Silver dude? I really didn't want to be here for much longer, the atmospere was really creepy and the guards were annoying. Besides, Novian would kill me if she ever found out I let Michael go alone with an Academy Student.

"Sorry I took so long Pine, the nurce was cursing at me about how many times she's had to patch up students even before they were in the computers." Silver said rolling his eyes and pulling out an identifacation card out from under his uniform shirt and holding it to a scanner.

"Incarnet Silver, Son of Leader Giovonnie, Second in Command of Group 1A, Elite Theif, Please Renew Picture to a More Recent Age." An automated voice said after the card was scanned. The door slid open and Silver motioned me through sending a sharp glare at the guards before coming through himself.

"Sorry about him Wasp tends to be a bit, annoying and rude." He said scowling at the thought of the guy outside. "Now come on and stay behind me, MewTwo's not the most welcoming creature in the universe." I fell into step behind him quite easily as we walked down the much better lit hallway.

_Silver, who is this newcomer? Does he know of the plans or no?_ I blinked in suprised and looked around for the source of the voice. We were still walking down the hallway as if nothing had happened Silver with his scowl and Samantha floating in her anti-gravity psychic bubble. I must've been hearing things. _No you are not young incarnet. I'm simply speaking to you within your mind. I've been told it takes some getting used to is that correct?  
><em>"Silver, I'm not going crazy am I?" I asked the snarky red head who chuckled and shook his head.

"No Pine you're not. MewTwo just forgets that he's supposed to wait for me to explain things before speaking in a new comers head. Don't worry once we're out of the hallway we'll say the whole conversation outloud for you to hear since you don't know how to connect thoughts yet." I nodded like I understood a single word he said and kept walking.

The hallway ended at another door but this one had no scanner, just a door knob with a key hole. Silver grumbled under his breath and started to check his pockets for the key probably. A key floated out from under Samantha's shirt and I poked Silver, pointing to the key. He gently took the key off Samantha's neck and put the key in and unlocked the door.

"Now Pine, I want you to be sure about meeting MewTwo and if you do you're not allowed to tell anyone about what you see, not even your partner. She'll be informed of this eventually but until then it must stay your own seceret. Do you understand, one lose word and we'll be found out and taken care of and trust me, we don't want to be taken care of. This rule is for your own safty which trust me is important to Sam."

"I understand, well I understand about not telling Misty. I don't understand why my safty would be important to Samantha? I haven't exactly been the most accepting person in the world." I asked him, moving my eyes to the still knocked out girl.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure why Samantha is so keen on befriend you all but she is. She said it had something to do with Reggie and the mind block she had to put on him so he wouldn't keep trying to kill himself. It was her first time doing it and she was scared still, but anyway are you ready?"

"Yea I'm ready." I was totaly not ready. I've only heard old whispers about MewTwo from a few of the smaller towns near the sea borders. He's only been seen by humans outside the school, right before their town got raided in the old days, before Team Galatic Steam Rocket had complete control over everything and there was still three seperate continets. Silver pulled open the door with a sigh and revealed the creature within.

A.N.- Hey everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so SORRY it took me so dang long to put this chapter up! My laptop was attacked by an evil virus completely messing everything up! I lost like half this chapter that by the time the problem was fixed I couldn't remember it to retype! D: So after figuring out I couldn't retype the bit I lost I had to figure out what to put in there and hence the evil disese called WRITER'S BLOCK (dun dun dun dun!) was aflicting me. I promise you that I'll get the next chapter up much sooner!

**ALSO! I'm going to interview one of my OC's in the 5th chapter in the end of the chapter AN. I'll chose who to interview depending on your reviews! You are allowed to vote this chap and the next chap but only once per chap!**


	5. Pokedex Project

AN: Alrighty everyone I have this amazing news! The Power of the Night has gotten 903 views! I'm so freakin excited! I want to thank you all who've been reading this and I want to thank flikcatwearingabell and AdriLunaSholtz for helping me so much!

Chapter Four

Pokedex Project

Pine's POV

The creature watched me with cold, calculating black eyes as he twitch one of his three fingers with circles on the tips the door behind me closing with a loud slam. He was at the least two heads taller then me and covered in lavender fur. Rumors said that he was cloned with the DNA of Mew, I couldn't see the resemblance at all except maybe for the tail but even that was iffy. His face had a slight feline look and I guess the things at the top of his head could've been ears at one point and time.

"So what do you think of him Mewtwo? Is he okay or should we just erase his memory now and get it over with now?" Silver asked in a snide tone walking up to stand next to me, Samantha still floating in her psychic ball obliviously. I glared at Silver, feeling really tempted to melt his ass but restrained myself. There was no reason for me to get into a meaningless fight with him because he was pressing my buttons. That's what got Misty and I caught so often when we were younger, I let my anger control my actions.

_He's smart, and very knowledgeable about the Pokedex project. Which is surprising since everything involving the Pokedex project founded by Professor Oak was completely annihilated years ago, I would know I was the one who blew up the Oak labs and yet, this young man knows all about the Pokedex project. I wonder how he knows and Samantha was correct, there is a memory block on him and it was done by three of the last seven Legendary Pokemon alive, including myself. How interesting._ I was flabbergasted, how did this creature know so much about me, and what did he mean a memory block?

"So he can stay informed for now, well Sam's going to be just ecstatic when she hears this. Speaking of Sam MT can you wake her up? We're not exactly sure what she did to herself this time but we need her awake so she can wake up the other girl who is also knocked out." Silver said completely ignoring me and rolling Sam up to where Mewtwo was standing, well floating.

_Yes, I can wake her but it will take some time, she's not in the best of shape. She probably used that new move I taught her with out thinking of the consequences again._ Mewtwo seemed to sigh in annoyance. _I told her she wasn't ready for it yet. Did she lose it again?  
><em>"Yes for about ten minutes or so before she calmed down using Dark Psybeam. I'm telling you that girl has more negative energy then I've ever seen anyone else even think of having. It just radiates off of her, it's surprising she hasn't completely and permanently lost it long ago." Silver said with an almost worried look on his face.

"Uhm it's great that Samantha's going to be alright but, what's exactly all of this about?" I asked feeling a bit rude but hey I've waited patiently. Excuse me if I'm not in the best of moods after being locked up in a cell for a few years, getting out, and getting recaptured again and being stuffed into a truck with twelve other messed up teenagers.

_I understand your anger but I have been held captive for much longer then you have Oak._ Oak? Why the hell did he call me Oak?_ Is your name not Gary?_ "Yes my name is Gary, Gary PINE. Still a tree, but wrong kind." I told him eyebrows raised. "And I don't give a damn about how long any of us have been captured, all I want is out. So are we going to talk about why Daddy's boy and the golden girl have a plan to escape their seemingly perfect lives?" I said motioning to Silver and Samantha.

"Well lets count the thousands of reasons Sam and I want out of here. Sam and I have both been experimented on. Sam is a natural Psychic. Not because she was an incarnate, no she wasn't lying about how she was made into an incarnate, her entire family has been made of Psychics. That's how they knew who to take when they rampaged her village. The took her mother, who was their original candidate for the operation, until they learned she was pregnant. . They decided why have the stubborn mother when they could have the obedient daughter?"

_I was there when they killed her mother and Samantha and I have a link, like you would with Moltras if she had survived. We know everything about each other. She's watched that memory many, many times and her hatred has slowly grown over the years._

"Okay, so I know why Samantha wants out so badly, so she can defeat the son of bitches that run this place, but what about you? Your reason must be deeper, otherwise you wouldn't have focused all of that on her." Silver, scowled at me. "I'm guessing it has to do with her though."

"How would you know Pine? I though all you cared about was getting out?" Silver hissed at me as a wave of cold seemed to seep into the room. I turned up the heat, my hands turning bright red.

"Well, I care about getting out, but it's not the highest thing on my list of priorities. Making sure Misty gets out safely, and alive, that's the top thing with me. I may not show it but I care more about her then she thinks, and I'm not afraid to admit it." I took a look at Samantha, who seemed to be slowly waking up. "But it seems that you are afraid to admit it."

"I'm not afraid to admit anything Bird Brain." Silver said taking a step forward. I snorted and shook my head. "What, afraid to fight me?"

"No I'm not Silver, you forget my partner is Articuno, I know my way around Ice-types. Besides, I'm super effective, I'm a Fire-type. Oh and that insult doesn't do anything, it's a silly nickname Novian gave me right before I got hauled in. Now stop stalling and admit it already. The sooner you get it through your thick skull that you care a whole lot about this girl, the sooner you let go of your anger." I said with a smirk as he stared at me, his fists clenching tightly.

"Alright, fine. You're right Pine, I care about the one person who's ever given a damn if I lived or not. I care about her more then she could ever imagine and ever will, because she can't see that." Silver said with a very forceful tone and I smiled at him.

"I bet you feel much better now don't ya, Silver. I told you, keeping your feelings hidden is never a good thing." He nodded with a sigh and Mewtwo came to the ground staring at the both of us as if calculating something important.

_While this has been very interesting to watch we need to get back to the subject at hand. Pine, how much do you know of your past with this Articuno incarnate that plagues your thoughts?_ I thought carefully for a moment, search through my memories until I reached blackness and felt a large amount of confusion, my memories just stopped on when Misty and I woke up in the ruins of Pallet Town and found the lone survivor of the attack, a lab assistant who taught me and Misty everything we know about the old days and the Pokedex Project.

"Just when we woke up in Pallet Town together. I don't remember anything other then that, other then the fact that my name was Gary Pine and hers was Misty Waterflames." I told him with a shrug not really wanting to dwell on it. If I couldn't remember there was probably a very good reason I couldn't remember it.

"So that's it? You're not at all curious about what's in your head?" Silver asked me with a scoffing tone. I shook my head with a sigh.

"My thoughts are, if I can't remember it there's probably a good reason I don't remember it end of story." I said with a shrug as I heard some tired groaning coming from the direction of Samantha. "Sounds like Sam's finally awake." I commented as we all turned to her.

Sam's POV

I groaned and clutched my head in pain. What the hell happened? I knew I was battling Novian and then suddenly her attack flared up brightly and then our attacks collided and I blacked out. What move had she used? It's not one I've ever seen or heard of in all the years I've been alive, and I'm pretty sure that MT would agree with me that it's an amazing move.

"Sam, Sam, Sam are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?" I heard Silver's voice cut through as I groaned again and slowly opened my eyes to see Silver holding up three fingers.

"Your holding up three fingers, where the hell am I and why do I hurt so damn much? Didn't those nurses pump me up with drugs yet?" I asked with a scowl as I slowly sat up as I heard an unfamiliar chuckle.

"We're in Mewtwo's room and no, I didn't think you'd like getting pumped up with drugs on evaluation day. Oh and Pine is here, MT says your right about the memory block by the way." He grunted in relief, yes I've known him long enough to tell his grunts apart. Wait, what was that about a pine tree also being here?

_He means Gary Pine Samantha._ I nodded in thanks to Mewtwo before turning to my friend and the newcomer. _I suggest you don't start yelling yet Samantha, the boy knows about the Pokedex Project._ I gapped at Mewtwo for a moment or two before pulling myself together.

"You mean to tell me that he, knows about the project that's our ticket out of here once we finally figure what the hell it is?" I asked with raised eyebrows looking between all three of the guys in the room.

"Yea, Misty and I know about the Pokedex Project, what of it?" My eyes widened and I almost squealed in joy. "Is she alright? She looks like she's about to die." Pine asked as Silver chuckled.

_She is far from dying any time soon Moltras incarnate, she is indefinitely pleased. More will be explained to you and your partner tonight after evaluations but until then, you must keep it a secret that you know of the Pokedex Project. Under no circumstance shall you tell Giovonnie, Archie, or Cyrus of the knowledge you have of the Pokedex Project. If you do, you and your partner will be killed and all hope is lost._

"Uh, alright then Mewtwo. I'll tell Misty to keep a lid on it. Come on, we gota go get Novian up." Pine said in unease. I guess Mewtwo freaks him out more then a bit and I have to admit, it's easy to be intimidated by him when you first meet him. But he's not all that bad and wants out of here just as badly as we do.

_See you later MT, keep a look out for the Articuno incarnate and if she happens to get close enough, teleport her in will ya? Just notify me and I'll teleport here right away and explain. I'll see you after evaluations with the new recruits, I hope Reggie's doing okay with them all._

Reggie's POV

"Look I'm sorry that you don't want to be here. Nobody ever wants to be here alright. I'm telling you to deal with it for now!" I heard Conway shout at some blue haired girl who hadn't been given a chance to introduce herself.

"CONWAY!" I snapped at him making the pink haired girl, Mayleen, who I was trying to convince to eat some turn and face me anger making her ears bright red. As she went to shout at me I shoved a spoonful of parfait into her mouth and handed it to her as I got up and walked over to where Conway was fuming.

"Look at me Conway." I commanded when he ignored my presence. He looked up and I could see that he was just itching to use Shadow Force on her and I knew it would just leave a huge mess for Sam to pick up later during evaluations. "I know your pissed off alright but remember evaluations are tonight. We can't do anything that'll piss the Boss's off alright. That includes starting a fight in the cafeteria and causing damages to the building." He nodded and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand apologizing to the girl who I learned was Dawn.

"Excuse me Reggie?" I turned around to find a girl around Ethan's age with a marshmallow hat on her head looking up at me hesitantly. "Uhm, what are these evaluations you all keep talking about? From the sound of it they're not good things. Oh and my name's Lyra by the way. I knew Ethan before he transferred from the Johto Academy." I think I remembered him mumbling about a Lyra when he first came here.

"Well evaluations are basically what we did outside. We show off our powers and the Boss's rate us. Since Sam is the leader of our group she's in charge of our training schedule and if we're below expectations we get yelled at by Boss Archie and Sam, well she gets punished rather harshly by Boss Giovonnie. None of us are exactly sure what happens, all I know is that it gives her nightmares." I told her, watching as her eyes slowly widened farther and farther.

"What happens to those of us who don't know what our powers are? What will we do during these evaluations?" Another girl with choppy hazel hair asked pushing her glasses up her nose. "My name is Safera Aclin I'm from the Hoenn Academy." I hid my surprised look from her. Last I knew Hoenn was an off limits territory since it was the most rebellious and had to be almost completely destroyed in order to have complete control of it.

"Well you'll just stand to the side until everyone who has some control of their powers has finished having their evaluations and then the boss's well examine you and give Sam a list of which Legendary's you might have the powers of and as we train you she'll slowly cross out legendary's until there is only one left which she will then test you for." I said with a shrug.

"Hey Reggie!" I sighed when I recognized the voice of one of the most influence non incarnate students, Karman, Boss Giovanni's first son. Karman was my age and was almost an exact copy of his father except for his calm green eyes he got from his mother supposedly. His uniform, like Sam's and Silver's had an odd jacket that the three of them and the other three children of the Boss's had agreed upon as children.

"Hello Karman, who are you looking for this time?" I asked with a sigh. Karman always came and asked Sam to help him find his group, the other three Boss Kiddies as Sam calls them to tease Silver and Karman.

"I can't find Mallark anywhere this morning! It's like he disappeared! Did Conway leave a couple of portals open again?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation. Mallark was one of Boss Archie's two kids, twins. His sister Maylay was exactly like her father in almost every way, well except for gender. I didn't understand how anyone could be so crazy and not be locked away in the detention hall all the time but then again the teachers were scared to even look at any of us incarnates the wrong way and they're even more scared of the Six Boss Children (Sam counts because she's lived at the Academy all her life) so it's actually not that surprising.

"Did you check in the fifth floor janitor closets? You know he likes to hide in the abandoned ones." Karman slapped his forehead and muttered obscenities under his breath.

"Why didn't I think of that! Thanks Reggie, oh and Maylay is in training with you guys today. Her father's coming to the Academy and she wants to impress him as usual." Brendan, Ethan, Conway, Ash, and myself groaned in annoyance as Karman ran off with Galaxy, Boss Cyrus's kid, right behind him holding two custard filled doughnuts.

"Reggie what was the groan about?" Leaf asked as she and Lillian appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone but myself jumped at the sudden reappearance of the two time traveling girls.

"Maylay is training with us today." Leaf sighed and went to smack her head against a wall and as Ash went to stop her I pointed Barry out to Lillian with a smile. She nodded gratefully and left, her hair still containing the streaks of pale blue. There was a loud beep signaling an announcement and all went silent.

"Would all members of groups 1A and 2A please make their way to briefing room 256. Everyone else, start making your way to your classes, dismissed." With that last order Boss Giovanni's voice faded away as the sound of students standing up and talking loudly was heard through out the cafeteria.

"Alright everyone, you are all in Group 1A along with the rest of the incarnates. Follow me to the briefing room and prepare yourself to meet the Boss'." I said loudly over the hustle and bustle of everyone moving at once. Everyone in our group went silent and followed me as I pushed my way through the wave of people.

"REGGIE!" I looked over to where the voice was and smiled when I saw Lucas, until I noticed his expression. His eyes were wide in worry and he kept stopping every younger kid as if looking for someone. My eyes widened in realization. "I lost Michael in the crowd. He's just gone!"

"Novian is going to kill us all."

Michael's POV

I pulled at the collar of my new jacket and scowled, adjusting my mask so that it covered my face. I had finally gotten away from that crazy Layla lady and that boy Lucas. Lucas was nice but he was an Academy Student, and I only trusted two of those. Reggie and that odd girl Sam who fought with Sissy, I hope both of them are okay. That was a really big explosion.

I was in a hallway that had all black doors, the ones Lucas told me only the Boss people and their kids were allowed in. Maybe there would be something behind one of these doors to help Sissy get us all out of here. I stopped in front of a black door that had a name plate on it and struggled to read the name. G.I.O.V.O.N.N.I.E. Giovonnie, isn't that the name of one of the Boss people? Maybe he would have something in his office that could help us.

I electrocuted the key card thing and it turned green and buzzed letting me into the room. There was a huge window on the back wall and a huge fancy chair facing it behind the normal sized shiny desk that had papers scattered all over it. I went over to the desk and pushed the chair back a bit so I could fit in the gap and started looking at the papers on the desk. All the dates were old, and most of the plans had a person named Maxie in them, someone Sissy told me was bad but then went good again so that showed just how old the plans were then I found something different, something about a Pokedex Project and, us incarnates. Sissy was going to want to know about this.

Novian's POV

There was nothing but pain and I groaned my eyes still shut tight. I felt jumpy and had no clue why, Pine was watching Michael and I knew he wasn't dumb enough to leave him alone with the Academy kids and if he was I was gonna burn his ass good.

"Are you awake or not you scum? I wana see the fear in your eyes when your dieing. I don't care about what Cyrus or those other idiots want, I'm sick of having you freaks here!" I opened my eyes just in time to see a woman in a nurse outfit raise a large needle filled with a liquid metal that smelt of Mercury. "Die you filthy half-breed!" She raised the needle and I panicked.

oOoOoOoOo

AN: Hey everyone, so far we have Michael in Gio's office reading important files, Sam, Silver, and Pine on the way to the infermory to wake up Novian, Reggie and everyone else going to an important emergency meeting, and Novian on panic mode in the infermory. Who else is wondering what the pokedex project is?

Yes I know I've been a horribal person for not updating in so long but I got stuck, like really, really, really stuck!Ask Adri! I had like fifty different versions of this chapter and I'm STILL not happy with it! Anyway so far in the poll for who I should interview we have

1 for Lillian

and

1 for Michael!

Keep voting!

Remember you can only vote this chapter anymore!

I can't have this at a tie people!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chaos and Evaluations Don't Mix Well

Interview 1

Me: Well hello my readers and welcome to the first ever interview of our beloved OC characters! I've gotten only two reviews on who you want to be interviewed so after careful consideration we will be interviewing Lillian since Novian isn't able to be here to keep Michael calm during the interviews. Say hi to everyone Lillian.

Lillian: Hello, and please just call me Lilly. Only Barry calls me Lillian anymore and that's when he's teasing me.

Me: Alright then Lilly so how old are you and how long have you known Barry?

Lilly: Well I'm fourteen and I've known Barry since I was six and he was five.

Me: What was your first impression of The Academy? Was it very different from the Jubilife Academy?

Lilly: Well my first impression of the school itself was that it had rather tight security, much stricter then Jubilife Academy. But that was to be expected I mean it was The Academy, the one where all the top agents and the Leaders stayed. Security had to be tighter then at Jubilife. Jubilife was just a normal school, we didn't get any special training for any creation jobs unless you showed promise in something.

Me: Were you trained in anything?

Lilly: Yes, I was being trained to be a pokemon handler since the pokemon seemed to like me so much. The biggest time this showed was when a Ralts came up to me and I was immedently sent to be trained for handling the pokemon of the Elites.

Me: What are your thoughts on being the incarnate of the Legendary Dragon of Time Dialga? Were you ever taught anything about the Legendary Pokemon in the Jubilife Academy?

Lilly: Well, the whole thing is rather frightening actually. I mean I've heard old legends about them from my parents who had been highly respected agents in the losing side of the war against Team Galactic Steam Rocket (TGSR for short). I just never thought any of them were true especially the one about when TGSR finally captured the Creating Pokemon Arceus and about how his final orders had been about how human children would be born with the abilities of the fallen Legendaries. It had shocked me to learn that Barry and I were two of them.

Me: Well that's rather understandable, I mean, being told legends about this since you were born and then finding out your one of the chosen must be surprising. Now, I'm really sorry to cut this short but if I ask any more questions I'm afraid that we'll give up to much about your story. It was nice talking to you Lilly.

Lilly: Thank you for taking the time out of your odd writing schedule to interview me MnD. Please review, MnD's been a little put out on the lack of response on the interviews.

Pine: LILLY! Barry's getting worried again! He's doing that weird jumping thing!

Me: Aw shoot I forgot to tell him I was interviewing you! Run Lilly run! Keep the Barry from exploding in my studio!

Pine: While the two of them take care of that, it would be a swell idea to clear something up.

While MnD does have a rather odd imagination filled with equally odd thoughts and stories, she does not own anyone but her OC's Novian, Michael, Sam, Lillian, and Safera. That means she doesn't own Pokemon people! Trust me, she's too odd to own something that successful.

Me: I heard that Pine! Anyway, thanks for putting up with this oddness and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 5

Chaos and Evaluations Don't Mix Well

Part One

Giovanni's POV

Cyrus, Archie and I stood in front of the our children and most of the incarnates as they stood still, the new found incarnates looking nervous as their seniors watched them carefully. Archie and Cyrus nodded to me and my neutral expression became a smirk.

"Those of you who have no idea of your gift step forward, also Reggie, as third in command, I hope you know where my son and daughter are." I said referring to Silver and Samantha who were absent from the meeting. Four of them stepped forward three girls and one boy. The girl with odd hazel hair looked at me with defiance and knew immedently that she was one from Hoenn, the one who had almost gotten away.

"Sir, at the moment Samantha, Silver, the Moltras incarnate Pine, and the Entie incarnate Novian are either in the infirmary or in Mewtwo's lair. Samantha and Novian had a duel sir, it was a draw. Samantha and Novian needed to be healed and Pine and Silver took them." I kept my face schooled in uncaring but was surprised. An untrained incarnate matching Samantha's power was, unthinkable to say the least.

"Alright then, their absence is acceptable at this time but expected this evening after dinner for evaluations is that understood Incarnate Reggie Shinji?" Cyrus asked of the purple haired boy who nodded stiffly. "Now then, I've heard nothing from Archie except of this large explosion earlier this morning on his way to base. After Giovonnie is finished talking to the unknown incarnates, would the person, or persons responsible step forward." I nodded to Cyrus who nodded back before turning to inspect the four still standing silently.

"State your names, ages, and regions." I ordered and the girl with hazel hair locked her jaw as the boy with blond hair and a ragged stripped scarf stepped forward.

"My name is Barry Pearl, age thirteen, I was born in Twinleaf Town before the raid and then was relocated to Floraroma Town in the territory of Sinnoh." The boy locked eyes with a white haired girl who seemed a bit, ageless in her pale grey eyes that seemed to hold infinite amounts of wisdom. Next the girl with pink hair came forward as Barry stepped back, her eyes blazing almost as much as the girl with hazel hair.

"My name is Mayleen Harrison, age nineteen, I was born and raised in Veilstone Academy I was the leader of my troupe of undercover fighters." I nodded, having gotten many good reports of her time in the elite grunt school. She was in the debate pile of transfer students. As Mayleen stepped back a girl with a marshmallow like hat white hat with pink ribbons timidly stepped forward her eyes on the ground at first but as she went to speak she lifted her eyes, a calculating look in them as she introduced herself.

"My name is Lyra Soul, age seventeen, I was born in Newbark Town and transferred to the Goldenrod Academy so I could continue my promising work in studying the Legendary Pokemon along with my cousin Crystal." Ah, I knew this girl, we had much to thank her for. The girl with hazel hair stepped forward, her hands clenched into fists as she spoke.

"My name is Safera Aclin, age seventeen, I am the lone survivor of the attack on Mt. Chimney four years ago I was found three years ago and brought to the lone Hoenn Academy where I was trained in poisons and torture methods." I smiled at the girl who just glared back at me as she and the others joined the rest of the incarnates in line. A girl with bright red hair stepped forward her expression cold.

"I am Misty Waterflames, the Articuno incarnate. Up until a week ago I was locked away along with my partner, the Moltras incarnate Gary Pine for the destruction of an Elite Grunts vehicle when Pine got into a rage. Up until then, we had been wreaking havoc among the Kanto population. It was Pine and I who caused the explosion during demonstrations earlier." Archie looked the girl up and down before nodding and waving her away.

"Permission to speak Father." My eyes strayed to Archie's daughter Maylay who was looking at her father expectantly. Archie nodded and Maylay turned her attention to me. "Are we being given another mission? It's been ages since both of our teams have been on one together." Maylay practically whined as most of the incarnates struggled to keep their mouths shut.

"Yes, both groups will be going on a mission in three weeks. Reggie, pass the information onto Samantha and Silver. Carman I expect you to keep a closer eye on your younger siblings this time. They almost got out of hand last time and we would like to prevent that this time. Tomorrow we will give out all the details but for now go to class. Reggie, take them to get registered before going to classes. Also, get Layla to make them uniforms will you." Archie said lazily as all of them nodded. "Dismissed."

All of the children filed out and I turned to face Cyrus and Archie a frown settled on my face. "This could be a problem." Archie snorted and shook his head.

"Could be a problem? Giovonnie we have an untrained girl who is at the same power level as Samantha who has been mutated and trained since she was a toddler by Mewtwo himself. I was there the day the three Legendary Dogs were killed, she's had other training, meaning she's resistance."

"Do not forget the girl from the Chimney Raid. She will not go down easily, but then again none of them will. Almost all of the newcomers were of the poorer side of our rule, except for the Thorn boy but he's hated his adoptive father since he was found by him. We will have to watch all of them carefully. Also, I counted and there was more then Samantha, Silver, Pine and Novian missing from the group." Archie and I looked at Cyrus in surprise.

"Your certain there was one missing Cyrus? If there is we will have to go on lockdown again. Can't have another one of those episodes. It makes us look worse then we already do to the public." I said with a sigh as Cyrus nodded, his face as blank as always. "Alright, I'll send Koga start the lock up. We'll have to get Ketchum to do a check for the missing one. I'll be seeing the both of you later." I said with a nod to the both of them before heading leaving the room and heading to my office.

Cyrus's POV

I watched as Giovonnie left the room, most likely to his office where he'll get out his burben and try to calm down. I could tell he was frazzled by the possibilities that could happen with so many powerful, hateful children at our main base of operation. Archie snorted and also left the room before glancing at me seriously.

"I hope what ever your scientists have been working on to control those brats is ready soon Cyrus. We only have so many useless incarnates left. Shamin and Keldeo are going to die any day now and we've already lost the Thunderus, Latios and Hetran. After them we only have a few useless ones left." Archie growled before he closed the door behind him and I sighed, feeling slightly irritated.

My scientist were working on it as fast as they could. We did not expect them to be so strongly willed. We already had Ketchum, Birch, Green, and Light mind controlled but Bluman, Rocket, and Darkus were posing harder to control. I was despising the fact that Giovonnie looked at Bluman as if she were his own daughter and wouldn't let me actually do any test on her. She had the strongest will of them all being the leader, a natural psychic, and pumped up with Mew and Mewtwo DNA. Now to add on all of these other strong willed characters was just frustrating.

I also left the room knowing some pain killers would be handy in the near future as to the fact I can just feel a headache coming on. As I walked through the halls there were no students about as they were all in their classes and the guard pokemon were making their rounds. There was a sudden beep that made the nearby Ursarang jump in surprise as I just stared at the offending speaker as a fear filled voice came over the speakers.

"Giovonnie, we have an IP-23 in the infirmary. Please, help, the girls setting everything on fire!" There was a roar and the woman squeaked and then the speakers beeped to show the announcement was over. This was going to look very bad on Sam's record. I hope she's already taking care of the problem.

Sam's POV

"Damnit you stupid, stupid nurse! Can't you see we're handling this already you stupid woman?!" I hear Silver shout at the woman who had just called the Boss. Pine and I were struggling to get anywhere near Novian while containing the flames which were luckily not burning any of the equipment. This was more of a defense then offence.

"SILVER leave the woman alone! Pine, is there anyone you can think of who would be able to calm Novian down and get through the flames? They won't burn someone she trusts with her entire being but they'll burn the rest of us." I shouted over the nurses and Novian's screams.

"Michael! She would never hurt Michael but I don't have a clue as to where he is. Reggie should know but other then that I can't be of much help. We need water and all I've got is fire." I growled under my breath and took a few deep breaths to calm down. We needed to end this sooner rather then later.

"Silver! Shoot ice at the flames, as cold as you can get it!, I'm going to try to contact Reggie!." Pine looked at me like I was insane as he continued to try and push through. Silver stood in front of me and started doing Icy Wind the coldest he had ever done it making me shiver.

"Pine, keep Sam warm. We need to give her as much time as possible." Pine nodded and stepped closer to me, his insanely high body temperature warming me up even with out physical contact. "Sam get started you dumb ass!" I nodded and focused on Reggie's brain waves and tugged on them.

_Sam what the hell was that for? I'm in the middle of trying to calm down an overworked Layla here._ Reggie said angrily, his voice stressed, and everyone thought my job was easy. _**Reggie where's Novian's little brother Michael? Novian's in panic mode and not even Pine can get close with the flames she's shooting out. We need to get Michael in here. Only he can get though the flames.**_ Reggie swore like a guard and I could tell he was no longer worrying about Layla. _That's the thing, we lost him._

"YOU WHAT!" I shouted out loud startling Pine and Silver. "He lost him! The dumbass lost Michael!" _**What do you mean you lost Michael!? **__I mean, I lost him. We can't find him and I already know about Novian, some nurse made an emergency announcement. I sent Ash to look for him already and he just found him in a hallway. I'm on my way there right now. __**Get here ASAP with him, I don't care what you need to do just do it.**_

"He's on his way I hope. I can't hold this back much longer and you look exhausted." Said as I struggled to keep the shield up long enough for Reggie to get here. Novian was still going on rampage and her eyes were bright a bright red, but it seemed glazed over some how. She must've gone on panic and auto-pilot at the same time, just fan-freaking-tastic. I was so going to get an earful in Evaluations tonight. Not only for this but for Michael getting lost, the chaos that was most definitely happening in the classes with the random new students that are incarnates and not to mention the fact Pine knew MT already! Oh and I had missed an important meeting.

"Sam I can't hold it back much longer! I'm running on empty here!" I swore a colorful array when a small *pop* announced the arrival of Ash, hopefully with Reggie and Michael. I sighed in relief when I saw a powerful stream of water start attacking the water behind me and a feebler one that must've been Ash trying to help joining it as the short Riku incarnate ran through the flames and over to his sister.

"SISSY WAKE UP! SISSY YOUR ALRIGHT! I'M RIGHT HERE! SISSY CAN YOU HEAR ME? SISSY! **SISSY!**" I almost jumped when I heard Michael's screech that only a child could do that seemed to pull Novian out of her trance as she looked down at her brother. "Sissy, you need to stop being on fire. Your going to hurt someone." She nodded, surprise crossing her features when she saw Reggie, Pine, Ash, and I putting out the now dying flames.

"Sorry Michael, guess Sissy went on auto-pilot again." Was all she muttered before she passed right back out again. Michael looked at me worriedly as I kept her from falling to the ground and gently laid her back on the bed she had been on earlier.

"Is Sissy going to be alright? She looked really, really tired Ms. Samantha." I sighed as Reggie patted my shoulder in comfort before I turned to Michael who had the biggest Deerling eyes I have ever seen. I sighed and knelt so I would be eye level with him.

"Michael, I'm not sure what Novian's condition will be when I wake her alright, she was just in what I call defense mode. All incarnates have one. It's only activated when we feel particularly threatened or a loved one of ours is in a life or death situation. Novian would assume you were alright, so I'm guessing that she felt like her own life was in danger for her to do that."

"Now, I know some of the people in this Academy don't think that we are full human, which we are. We've had our DNA tested many times throughout our lives here and it's always been human. But still some of the people think that we are half breeds and are very angry about it and one of them might've tried to attack Novian which would've caused her to be defensive. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Michael slowly nodded.

"So you think that Sissy woke up and someone tried to hurt her so she went defensive to get that person away from her?" I nodded and he seemed to mull it over before nodding to himself. "So what does that mean for Sissy? Is she hurt really badly? Is she going to get in trouble with the Boss people?" He may act like an innocent kid but he's smarter then he lets on.

"Well, I won't let her get into trouble. The Leaders hold me responsible for the groups actions and this won't be any different. From when I've seen this happen, she won't remember what happened while she was in panic mode, and will be very low on energy for the next few hours unless I heal her, which I will once I get her into a more, private area. You can come with me if you wish, in fact I'd prefer it if you came with me. She might start panicking again and I'll need you to calm her back down." Michael looked wide eyed over my shoulder and I quickly turned around and bowed as Boss Giovonnie, Admin Koga, Admin Sabrina, and Admin Archer came into the room, their pokemon behind them ready for a fight.

"Samantha, is everything here taken care of? I heard the announcement and came as quickly as possible." I nodded when Boss Giovonnie addressed me, keeping Michael hidden behind me.

"Yes Sir, we have taken care of the situation. I was about to send the others back to class while I woke the girl back up Sir. She seemed to be on auto-pilot, and won't have the energy to attack again if woken up. I should be able to subdue her if need be." Giovonnie nodded, looking at me with what seemed to be a small bit of pride.

"Alright then Samantha, I trust you will care for the young Riku incarnate also." I nodded. "Alright then. Oh and Sam, keep the Moltras incarnate with you also. You can take all three of them to registration before heading to class yourself." I nodded as he smiled, an actual real smile, something I haven't seen since Silver and I were a very young age. "Alright then Silver, Reggie, Ash go to your class and keep an eye on the new students."

"Yes Sir." The three of them said in unison before leaving the room for class, the Boss and three Admins left leaving me to make sure Novian was alright.

Safera's Pov

If there was something that I liked about this prison, oh excuse me, _school_, it would be the fact there was less security then there was back in Hoenn. It was like they expected us to be their perfect little soldiers, which for most of the students here was true. But from what I had seen security was rather lax, even if the teachers were wicked strict.

"Miss Aclin! Would you please pay attention to the lesson." I sighed and rolled my eyes at the short woman teaching the history class. We were learning about what the world was like before the Collision of Regions. At least, what the Boss' say it was like before the collision and I had to say that they were being pretty honest. It was all about pokemon trainers this or pokemon trainers that.

"Now that we have finally summed up what happened right up to the Collision. Can anyone give me an explanation of what happened that whole year?" I looked around the room, most of the students looked scared to answer or completely confused. I looked to my left where Misty the Articuno incarnate was sitting and was surprised to see her hand up along with Ash the Mew incarnate. "Yes Ms. Waterflames is it?"

"Yes Ma'mn." Misty said with a clear accent that was hard to find outside of Hoenn. "That year Groudon, Kyoger, and Rayquaza fought amongst themselves and the result of that fight was the oceans, ground, and sky pushing the three continets together until they collided on June 25, the anniversary of the first Legendary Pokemon death, Manaphy the Prince of the Seas." The shrivled shrimp of a teacher nodded to show she approved of the answer before her eyes snapped to me.

"Now Ms. Aclin, can you continue with the Fall of the Legendaries? I heard that was a subject taught well at the Hoenn Academy." Ash and Misty's eyes snapped to me in surprise as did the eyes of the rest of the students in the classroom. I could already hear the rumors starting about me. Just like back at home I supposed, wait til they hear I was the lone survivor of the Mt. Chimney bombing.

"Yes I can but shouldn't we start with the forming of TGSR? I'm sure it's rather confusing to go from the Collision where there is four separate teams and then they're all connected together in the most powerful alliance formed." A few students stifled snickers and the shrivled shrimp nodded, her face bright red. See, I do pay attention in my classes. Some of the time.

"Yes then Ms. Aclin, explain both to us then please." I nodded with a smirk as even Ash tried to hide his snicker. I saw his hidden thumbs up and smirked again.

"Now in each region there was a Team that had unsuccessfully tried to take over the world on their own. When the continets collided the Teams all ran into each other while scouting the collision zone. At first they were hostile with each other until Giovonnie the Leader of Team Rocket that had power in Johto and Kanto and Cyrus the Leader of Team Galactic decided to make a truce with each other and decided to approach the two Hoenn teams Team Aqua lead by Archie and Team Magma lead by Maxie. Team Aqua and Team Magma used to have a bitter rivalry going on until it was pointed out that together they would have control of the entire region so they had at that point also joined together."

"So when Giovonnie and Cyrus approached them with an offer to join resources they agreed and so Team Galactic Steam Rocket was born. As they started to take over the governments they found that the 'hero trainers' had one important thing up their sleeves. The Legendary Pokemon had allied themselves with the supposed heroes of the rebellion and that was causing them problems so they decided to kill all the Legendary Pokemon."

"One by one they all fell except for Mewtwo who I heard they captured and brought under their control. The Lake Trio of Sinnoh Uxie, Mispirit, and Azelf who did not leave their lake homes until Lake Verity was bombed and they still have not been found and the Dragons of Ice, Fire, and Lightning from the Continent of Unova where an allie of TGSR is in control. They to have not been found." With that I finished my surprisingly long speech and watched as the teacher blinked at me.

"Good explanation Ms. Aclin for that your row will not have to write the five page essay that the rest of the class has to do on the Collision and the Fall of the Legendaries. Class dismissed when the bell rings feel free to start that essay now or talk for the last four minutes of class." The room immedently burst into loud chatter as Misty, Ash and myself stayed quiet and seated. We didn't really feel like talking to each other or any of the other students and we didn't have an essay to do.

"Hey, Safera was it?" I looked at Ash from the corner of my eye and nodded slightly. "Thanks for getting us out of that essay, that would've been what I would be doing until three in tonight since we have evaluations tonight and a meeting afterward with MT." I nodded in acknowledgement and the door opened with a slam as Sam stomped into the room and talked in quiet voices with the teacher who glanced up at the three of us multiple times during the conversation. "Sam looks pissed as hell. Who did what?"

"Ms. Waterflames, Ms. Aclin, and Mr. Ketchum you are to go with Ms. Bluman to the Training Hall. You will not be going to the rest of your classes today." The four of us quickly left the room and met up with the rest of the group out in the hallway.

"We have been given permission from Boss Giovonnie and Boss Cyrus to be out of class for the rest of the day so we can do some last minute training for evaluations tonight." Sam said quickly as we practically ran through the halls.

"Pine, Novian, and Michael are already there. Misty and Safera join up with Pine. Lillian, Lucas and Conway you three will be doing target practice. Conway don't be a bitch about it just do it. Paul and Dawn you two will be sparing. Ash, Leaf, Ethan, and The Hoenn Trio will be doing simulations. the rest of you are with me alright. Sil and I need to figure out what your legendary is." We all nodded at our assignments and separated when Sam pointed us into a training room with the number seven on it.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Now when Samantha said train, I had thought we were doing some simulations and maybe an obstacle course or two. Man had I been wrong, we were not only doing and obstacle course, but and obstacle course where there was pokemon attacking you and you had to attack back or dodge, there was so many rope nets we had to climb up my hands were raw and red by the end of it, and then at the end we had to race each other. Plus what we were doing was a cake walk compared to what Sam was putting her own crew through and they did it with such ease and practice even I was burning green under my pale face.

By the time lunch came around all us newbie's were exhausted and I felt like passing out. Sam and her crew on the other hand seemed like they had just come from a stroll around the grounds, barely even out of breath. Hell even Pine and Misty who I had learned during one of the five minute breathers had been on the run for years were exhausted.

"Alright everyone, hit the showers then go get some grub! Maylay is training with us after lunch so we'll be working with weapons! No guns though, remember all the trouble we got in last time? Yea that's why. Now go shoo. Oh and I want Safera, Mayleen, Barry, and Lyra to hang back after you go clean up." I groaned wondering if she was going to put us through more of that torture. I quickly got cleaned up and was happy to find a new pair of clothes with my name on them, along with a locker of my own.

Turns out I was the last one of us who had to stay behind to come out of the locker rooms and apparently we were to be lined up as Sam stood with her back facing us mumbling to Silver who was as red as his hair in anger.

"Sam, not yet! What if the others find out?! Hell what if the other students find out?! Father would have our hides!" Sam glared at Silver but didn't respond her hair gaining lavender and pale pink streaks. "Oh fine then Sam, fine I'll talk to Father about it then but if they cause trouble it's on your hide alright."

"Thank you Silver. Now go, eat something I've been hearing your stomachs complaints all morning since you skipped breakfast to help me." Silver sighed as Sam hugged him and he hugged back hesitantly. "Now seriously shoo. I'm supposed to be an evil demon that attacks villages at random remember." Silver chuckled and left the room and we waited for Sam to say something.

"So after watching the four of you train today I've come to the conclusion of what Legendary you posses the powers of. Mayleen, you have the powers of the Wish Pokemon Jirachi." Mayleen blinked obviously not expecting that to be the Legendary she possessed the powers of and honestly I didn't blame her, but then again Jirarchi was a very unknown pokemon. Sam ignored Mayleen and continued down the line.

"Lyra, you are Lugia, Guardian of the Seas." I smiled and nodded. I made sense, Lyra had that aura that made you think of the sea, calm a quiet at one moment and the next passionate and wildly dangerous. "Barry you are Palkia, the Controller of Space." I nodded, it once again made sense to me. Sam was standing in front of me again a knowing look on her face. "And you Safera, are Zaptos the Bird of Lightning." I smiled, having already known that and Sam smiled to.

"So now what? We know who our powers come from but what does that mean for us? You can't know how to train all of us? With our powers being so different and all." Mayleen asked Sam who once again smiled at all of us.

"Now, we go get you a Pokemon."

Drew's POV

May and I sat next to each other as we ate lunch not saying a word to each other just enjoying the comfortable silence we always seemed to have. It was one of the few times we weren't bickering about something and for that I was glad. It may be fun to rile May up, but it wasn't something that was fun if it happened all day everyday.

"Sam is going to be the freaking end of me!" Silver shouted as he slammed his tray down next to May's as he sat across from Reggie who shared a sympathetic look with him.

"What's she doing this time?" Ethan asked from down the table ignoring Brendan as he continued on and on about something while Ash made goofy faces from behind him. "Doing something completely crazy, like jumping off the roof of the school again?" May smiled and rolled her eyes and then sending a smirk at me. Okay so maybe I was guilty of that one more then once but hey, it's different when you can fly or have psychic powers to slow and cushion you.

"No, she's taking them to get their pokemon right now without Father there. You know how he likes to be there when we pick our pokemon. Well she's doing it without him there and she asked me to go calm him down." Silver said banging his head down on the table multiple times before May got annoyed with the table constantly vibrating and froze his head to the table.

"Thank you girl with the bandana!" We heard from down the table where Pine, Misty, Novian, and Michael were sitting Pine being the one who shouted.

"Your welcome Pinecone!" May called back with a smile at me. I nodded and she beamed. She's been working on her insults and she's finally getting the hang of it. "So Drew, I've noticed your hairs been green this entire time. What's eating at ya?" I scowled at her before retaliating.

"So May I've noticed your eyes have been blue the entire time. What's got you on edge?" She frowned at me shaking her head.

"They're permanently blue now Grasshead you know that. Now tell me why your so stiff. You haven't been this on edge since we stopped in LaRousse last year." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know what's wrong May. It feels like I'm being followed and watched twenty-four/seven and that there's someone trying to get into my head." To my surprise May nodded a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know, I feel that way to and I don't like it at all. It's creepy and we need to keep an eye on these Academy Kids. The only ones out of the group I feel I can trust is Silver, Samantha and Reggie." I nodded getting the same feeling.

Lyra's POV

We gaped at Samantha blinking in shock. She couldn't be serious could she? No TGSR personal were allowed to have pokemon until they have graduated from their academy and have been promoted to level 15 at the least! It can take years before a TGSR personal had a pokemon. Only government officials could raise pokemon and the consequences for having a pokemon and not being at the least level fifteen in the government ladder was death.

"Didn't you all see Ethan with his Marril? All incarnates have at least one pokemon if not more. Ethan's had Marril since she was an egg. Now I usually wouldn't take you guys to get a pokemon until after lunch but I want you four to get first pick." Safera looked like she was about to lay a pokemon egg.

"You mean to tell me, that y'all have pokemon!" Safera twanged in her excitement. I had to keep myself from giggling about her accent. Sam nodded touching the chain around her throat.

"Yes, we all have them. That's what we do after lunch, pokemon training. Not only do we have to be in top notch shape so do our pokemon. Now everyone come here, I'm going to teleport us there." I gulped at the thought of teleportation, it wasn't that I trusted Samantha, I just got easily sick if there was to much psychic energy being used around me. "Now two of you grab either arm and then the other two link onto them. It's a really odd feeling so just hang on and don't let go kay."

We all nodded and I clung to Sam's left arm while Safera held onto her right and Barry connected to her while Mayleen grudgingly held onto me. Sam smiled before closing her eyes, her hair gaining streaks of lavender and pale pink and suddenly we were glowing and then it felt like I was being squeezed to death by an Ursarang and then suddenly we were spat out and I landed on my back a painful whoosh of air leaving my lungs.

"Is everyone alright? You all had very bad landings." Sam said as I was suddenly floating again and was stood upright as were Safera, Barry, and Mayleen. "The only one out of you four who will be able to do that later on in training is Lyra since she has psychic powers also."

"Good, cuz that was not fun at all." Safera drawled out rubbing her head. Barry and Mayleen nodded in agreement while I sighed. Great, more stuff to learn. Now I have to keep up with classes, my research, normal training, incarnate training, pokemon training and missions! What have I gotten myself into?

"So, are you guys ready for a pokemon?" That instantly perked me up and I looked around the room we were in, in awe. There were rows and rows of the famous red and white balls and Sam was typing quickly on a computer. "Alright I have chosen one of each type for each of your personalities based off of your school records. The first sixteen pokemon are coming down. Barry you're first, pick a pokeball, the sticker represents the type."

I watched in fascination as metal hands quickly picked up sixteen pokeballs and set them down on a table in front of Barry. I looked at each of the pokeballs quickly his eyebrows furrowed in consideration before he picked up a pokeball with a water droplet sticker on it.

"Okay, up next is Mayleen." The hand replaced the pokeballs Barry had been studying with sixteen new ones. Mayleen walked up and the row and without even a look at the other ones picked the pokeball with the red hand on it. "Now Safera. Don't even think about releasing those pokemon you two. Wait til training, we all had to wait until then and so do you." Sam said firmly from her spot at the computer making Mayleen pout and Barry glare at her.

Safera looked down the row and smiled when she saw a little chibi ghost on a pokeball and immedently picked it up with a smile. I was finally up. I fidgeted as the metal hands seemed to pause before picking up a few pokeballs and setting them down on the table. "Go ahead Lyra, your turn." I walked up to the table and started a stare down with the red and white orbs. Then I decided something crazy.

"Hey Sam, can you put all the pokeballs with a box or something? I want to pick with my gut, not my head. My head over thinks things." I said and she smiled and nodded going out the door and returning with a box that would be used for moving and slid all of the pokeballs into it and shook the box with the lid closed. "Thanks." I told her as she opened the lid again and I dug through the box and waited. Suddenly I felt a spark as my hand brushed against a pokeball and I quickly grabbed it and pulled it out, smiling at the flower sticker.

"Cool, now what? Where do we put them?" Mayleen asked and Sam started grumbling to herself while digging through a nearby drawer.

"Barry, necklace, charm, or ring?" Sam asked quickly and then nodded before he got a chance to answer out loud and threw a ring at him while handing me a charm bracelet and Mayleen a necklace. "Just minimize the pokeball and they become the jewel or charm." We nodded and once we had done that Sam smiled sheepishly holding out her arms making us groan. "Now off to lunch. You guys still have half an hour left."

"What about you Sam?" I asked as I grabbed her arm again, linking it with Mayleen's. She smiled secretly and shook her head.

"Oh don't worry Lyra, I'll be fine. I can just get some later. The cafeteria staff lets me just teleport stuff out of there since they know I can get busy. Besides I have to get everyone else a pokemon too." With that we were teleported to the cafeteria and I got in line and got my lunch and immedently headed to Ethan who seemed to be talking to that Birch kid. Wasn't he the son of Professor Birch? The once famous pokemon scientist?

"Man Lyra, you missed a whole bunch of stuff but you got your own pokemon. Have you seen it yet?" Ethan asked me completely ignoring Brendan who looked a little miffed before he started chatting with Lucas and Conway.

"No not yet Ethan, Sam said we weren't allowed to until after lunch. Oh and Sam figured out what Legendary pokemon we are already." Ethan raised his eyebrows but nodded with a smile. "I'm Lugia, Safera, the girl from Hoenn, is Zaptos, Barry is Palkia, and Mayleen is Jirachi." Ethan nodded and took a bite from his sandwich with a smirk nodding his head.

"Hey Birch, Ketchum, Green! Pay up! I guessed it right! I told you Lyra would be Lugia!" Reggie shouted as he overheard our conversation and they handed over some cash to Reggie as I raised an eyebrow at Ethan.

"Do you always bet who's going to be who?" I asked as Ash and Leaf dramatically sobbed over the loss of their money and Brendan glared at Ethan who just smirked at him before answering.

"I don't, everyone else on the other hand usually does. Silver was just to upset over the whole Sam thing again. I swear if he doesn't move along and confess already I'm going to throw a few fire balls at his ass and make him a puddle of ice water." I looked curiously at the moody red head who seemed to be lost in thought even over the noise of Ash and Leaf. "So how's Crys and Bro been? Still attempting to kill each other at every turn?" I laughed at the mention of my cousin Crystal and her admirer Gold, Ethan's older brother.

"Yes though Crystal has sworn up and down in front of him that she has no feelings for him except for annoyance she's told me in private that she's starting to fall for him." Ethan let out a loud whoop that made Ash and Leaf look at us oddly and I just waved and Ethan laughed smiling at me.

"It's about damn time she admitted it!" I smacked the back of his head and he rubbed it with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot the rule of no swearing. It's kinda hard to remember with these crazies around. They're worse the Gold when he's drunk!"

"I find that hard to believe he's gotten worse. I'm telling you Ethan, all of those odd friends of his in the Violet City Academy are rubbing off on him. He's been drinking more then usual to, and he was moved to a new section of study to. Something that has to do with the research Leader Cyrus and his scientist are doing." Everyone at the table scowled at the mention of Leader Cyrus' research.

"You know someone on that project?" Lucas asked with wide eyes as Conway scowled at him. "That project is one of the most important projects that we're invo-mph." I rose an eyebrow at Conway as he covered the younger boys mouth with his hand.

"Lucas, we're not supposed to talk about that til after the meeting with MT remember. Sam gave us rather strict orders too. The punishment is room twelve for three hours." Everyone but me, Barry, Safera, and Mayleen flinched at the punishment.

"So moving on, isn't lunch almost over?" Mayleen asked Silver who shrugged and looked at his watch before nodding and leading the way to the trash bins. "So where exactly are we going now?" Mayleen asked and Silver actually smiled instead of scowling or smirking at her.

"We are going to Arena 4-B. That's the space Father set aside for us to get some real training in. Safera after you meet your pokemon your probably going to be getting some flying lessons from Pine, Misty, and Drew. Barry, I think the closest thing we can get to your ability is Conway. Conway will you show him around the Distortion World?"

"No can do Silver. Sam's got me working on my Dark Pulse with her. She's still not in the best of moods from my playing hooky from last practice." Lucas snickered and I heard the sound of a head getting thwacked.

"Hey Mayleen, do you think you could help me with hand to hand combat? I've heard about your squad. Is it true you've been trained by Admin Koga himself?" I heard Lucas asked as Mayleen smirked at the mention of her squad.

She was about to answer when Admin Koga appeared in front of us and we all stood at attention. "Yes Lucas, Mayleen and her squad are one of the four groups I have trained personally. You are all to go to arena 4-B immedently. Evaluations are to start as soon as you all arrive. I hope you are all prepared." With that Koga disappeared and I started to panic.

AN: I am so sorry it's in two parts but that is over 11 pages! I didn't want to overwelm you with stuff so I cut it off into another part.

Now I started my Sophmore year of highschool on the fourth so I now have school on my plate along this story and my other stories. I've already been slammed with homework and it's only the third day! I'll be working on this as fast and as much as I can.

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update ASAP!

MnDF123


	7. Authors Note up for adoption

Hi everyone, Pure Yet Dark here.

I'm sorry to say that I will be abandoning this story until a later date, or maybe forever, I'm not sure at the moment. I am sorry I've made you all wait for so long but I've lost my passion for the story and if I do continue it I'll be completely tearing the story apart and making an almost completely different plot. I want to thank all of you that have enjoyed the Power of the Night and stayed with it until now.

I also want to say that, if you're interested in adopting the story send me a PM, not a review saying so. I really do loveeach of the stories I write but I think in this case it would be best if the story was passed down to another who would enjoy writing it more.

Again I'm really sorry, but I just don't have the spark of interest in it anymore. I'm also putting a similar note on my Egoshipping story Old Loves which is also up for adoption if you're willing to take it on.


End file.
